


The Hero Needs a Travel Guide

by OrigamiArrows



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action/Adventure, Link is a dumbass, Link is not shipped with OC, Monsters are a problem, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Never mind title is probably staying, Original Character is too tired for this, Sign Language, Theres a beta reader now!, Yiga Clan - Freeform, more tags to come as story progresses, no ships, title will probably change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrigamiArrows/pseuds/OrigamiArrows
Summary: Farrow caught sight of the boy just before he crashed to the ground. She pulled her horse to a stop, and stared at the boy splayed out in the dirt. Dismounting, she looked up at the Great Plateau towering above, and back to him."Are you okay?" She called. She approached him but kept a hand on her knife.The figure remained still for another moment before he coughed, raised a hand, and formed a wobbling thumbs up.
Relationships: None
Comments: 139
Kudos: 234





	1. Hair Dye

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this up on a whim. I'll leave it here, and if it does well, maybe I'll write more. Tell me what you think.

Wind rustled the leaves of the trees as Farrow picked her way through the forest. She paused, knelt, and began plucking iron shrooms from the damp earth beneath an oak. Once she had an armful, she put her fingers to her lips and gave a soft whistle.

Moments later her horse appeared over the hill, ambling her way and chewing on a mouthful of grass. Kazim gave her a snort. Farrow patted his side and tucked the shrooms away in his saddle bag.

Farrow drew a worn leather book and flicked through pages full of her inventory records to the latest page. She tallied the new shrooms and shut the book.

To her relief, those last mushrooms pushed her over her quota. Farrow hadn't been sure if she'd have enough stock before she reached the Outskirt Stable. As she reached to grip Kazim's saddle and reins to hoist herself up, a low rumble reached her ears. She felt it in her lungs and through the soles of her boots.

It must be a hinox, she realized, her blood pounding. She turned her head this way and that as she clambered onto Kazim's saddle, trying to discern what direction it would be coming from.

She drew her bow and reached over her shoulder for an arrow when she realized the rumble was continuous, not like the thundering footfalls of a hinox. Heartbeats later, the rumbling stopped. Cautiously, with her bow at her side and ready to be drawn, she nudged Kazim's side and directed him out of the woods. She wondered if it had been an earthquake.

Farrow blinked against the sunlight as they cleared the trees. She scanned the road in both directions as Kazim made his way to the center. The sound of hoofs clopping stone seemed to echo too loud. When had the birds stopped singing?

Farrow pulled Kazim to a stop in the path. To the northwest, the waters of Lake Kolomo glittered in the setting sun, and to the southwest the Great Plateau stood above all of Hyrule, distant and untouchable. Farrow blinked and leaned forward in her saddle.

Atop the plateau, something new rose against the familiar skyline. A tower, one she'd never seen before, stood tall against the orange sky. Its surface reflected the sunlight, giving off a metallic gleam. An orange glow lit the inside of the structure, and it rose to a pointed top.

It hadn’t been there before. Farrow couldn't imagine how it had suddenly appeared, but maybe that was the source of the rumble.

She stowed away her bow on her back and patted Kazim's neck, all the while staring at the tower. "How do you think that happened, bud?"

Kazim snorted and shook his head. Farrow took that to mean he was bored and wanted to move on.

"Not a bad idea," she said, nudging him with her heels. The earthquake, whether a cause of effect of the tower, was bound to stir up monster activity. She'd been planning on camping in the wilds tonight, but now she had to be pickier about her location. If she rode fast and avoided trouble, she might reach the Outskirt Stable before dark. But if she didn't make good time, or ran into monsters, she'd be forced to camp when she ended up as the sun set. Unfortunately, the roads in this part of Hyrule were wedged between plateaus and cliffs, which made for fewer places to hide the closer she got to the stables. And this close to the ruins . . .

Farrow decided to take the extra time to find a safe place to camp. It was still a risk if monsters were active, but a lesser one. As Kazim's slow gait carried her down the path, Farrow kept a close eye on the tower.

As the sun set, its orange glow seemed to brighten against the purple sky. There was something about its design that reminded her of the ancient shrines she'd passed on her travels, but she couldn't say exactly why. She thought she saw movement atop it, at one point, but she couldn't be sure, and after several more minutes of staring she decided she needed to focus on the road.

|||((0))|||

Farrow found a dense grove of trees with a small clearing in the middle. At one edge of the clearing, a rock outcropping rose from the earth and made a good wall to put her back against. Kazim stood nearby, sleeping.

A fire had been too risky, so Farrow used her blanket for warmth. They were still in the summer months, so the night wouldn't get too cold. Farrow leaned her head back against the rock behind her, listening to Kazim’s slow huffing breaths and watching the stars wink above her. She laid there until she felt her breathing slow and her eyes grow heavy. With a groan, she forced herself up.

Farrow couldn't risk sleeping tonight. On her way to this grove, Farrow had spotted a pack bokoblins running south across the road, chasing a boar. There had been four of them, and she'd been very lucky that they hadn't seen her. Farrow could handle a single bokoblin, two even. Three would have been trouble, and four . . . would be bad. She relied on her ability to run away from large packs of bokoblins and more dangerous monsters. She felt confident in her abilities with her bow and knife, but Kazim and his speed made her life of travel possible.

Minding the twigs scattered across the clearing, Farrow picked her way to one of the taller oak trees. Once there, she clambered up the branches with slow movements in an attempt to minimize the rustle of the leaves.

She pushed past a cluster of leaves and broke through the canopy. The universe hung above her as she looked southwest. She found the tower. Earlier, she'd wondered if she'd imagined the glow, or perhaps it was a trick of the sunlight. But now that she could see the tower in the dark of the night, she was sure. A small beam of orange light illuminated the tower from within, highlighting it against the night sky.

Farrow's vision slid to the north and she squinted. In the distance, another orange tower blazed. It stood in an area she rarely traveled. It was too close to the castle, and Guardians stalked the fields there, making the area too dangerous for travel. But she guessed the tower hadn't stood there until today; she would have heard about it or seen it on her travels by now. 

Shifting to sit against the branch she'd perched on, Farrow took a small book from her pocket and a stick of charcoal. With a forest song of bug and frog calls around her, she sketched what she could make out of the tower. The people of the towns and stables would want to know what happened. Purah might know what was going on. Perhaps she could show the sketches to the scientist the next time she was in Hateno Village. 

As the stars above her turned, Farrow busied herself with a few idle sketches of the landscape and castle in the distance. As she did, she noted the violent swirl of the malice around it. It might have been worse than usual, but Farrow wasn't sure. When she tired of that, she descended the tree and returned to Kazim.

She retrieved an apple from one of the saddle bags and took a bite. At the crunch, Kazim's head shot up, ears perked, and he gave a hopeful snort.

Farrow rolled her eyes. "Just one," she whispered, taking a second apple from the bag and holding it out. Kazim plucked it from her palm. The apple vanished with a loud crunch and satisfied nicker. Farrow leaned back against his side and the two remained there for the final hours of the night.

As the horizon faded from a deep black to navy blue, Farrow stood. She stretched, her back cracking, and nudged Kazim awake. He clambered to his hooves with a snort and shook the dust from his fur. Monster activity died down almost immediately as the sun rose, so Farrow decided it was time to move on. By the time she'd re-saddled Kazim, a golden sliver of the sun shone through the trees of the forest, barely visible through the tangle of bark and leaves.

As they cleared the trees and returned to the road, she breathed a sigh of relief as sunlight washed over her face. Its warmth washed away some of her exhaustion.

The ride to Outskirt Stable passed as it usually did. Still a little on edge, Farrow kept her bow at the ready, but allowed herself to enjoy the journey. As they passed the walls of the Great Plateau, her eyes skimmed over the crumbling arches. Once or twice a pebble would come clattering down the face of it in a shower of dust. Every time she saw the Great Plateau ruins, she was sure she could discover some secret if she just looked close enough. But this time, like all the others, she found none.

They trotted up to Outskirt Stable around noon. As they neared the stable house, the sounds of laughing children, barking dogs, and soft flute music drifted through the air. She smiled and directed Kazim to the front desk.

"Bed for one and a stable of this guy please," she said, patting Kazim's neck.

The man at the desk leaned out to get a better look at her. "Ah, Farrow. It's been a while since you've stopped by. How've you been?"

"Pretty good," she said, climbing down from Kazim's saddle. "Had a run in with a lizalfo a while back, but I came out all right. How've things been here?"

Krane, as she recalled his name was, rubbed his beard. "Mostly quiet. Although, yesterday we had a bit of an earthquake."

Farrow nodded. "I felt it too. Had to camp early to avoid any monsters. I saw a pack of four bokoblins on my way here, by the way. They were far enough to the east that I don't think they'll be a problem here, but . . ."

Krane waved a hand. "Better to know and be ready."

One of the stable hands approached. "Your horse, miss?"

Farrow absently handed the boy Kazim's reigns with a thanks and looked back to Krane. "Have you seen the towers?"

Krane raised an eyebrow. "Don't think so. What towers are you talking about?"

"They appeared after the earthquake. They stand about ten stories high and glow." As she spoke, Farrow withdrew her sketchbook and flipped to the page she'd sketched the tower on.

Krane squinted as she presented it to him. After a moment her shot her a look and spoke. "I won't lie, Farrow. That's a bit hard to believe."

Farrow nodded. "I know. You can believe me when more traders come in today and mention them."

Krane chuckled. "Alright then." Krane's smile faded. "I'll give you a discount for the trouble, but would you mind fixing my son's hair? His roots are showing and I can’t get him to keep his cap on."

"Of course. You'll want brown, right?"

Krane nodded. "Sean should be round back feeding the sheep. If you want to grab your supplies, I'll meet you there."

Farrow flashed him a thumbs-up and turned to the horse pens. Kazim's nose was buried in a mound of fresh hay and he didn't spare her a glance as she shuffled by him to the saddle bags hung on the back wall. The stable boy glanced at her, making sure the right customer was in the right stall before flashing her a smile.

She picked up the right bag and exited the horse pens, heading for the rear of the building. There, she found Krane and his young son. The boy was about seven now, and leaned against the fence with his arms crossed. His father regarded him with a stern expression.

"Hi Sean," she said, wearing her best smile. "Ready to have your hair done?"

The boy groaned. "Do I have to? It makes my hair stink!"

"Yes, you do." Krane pointed a finger at his son. "You'll behave for Miss Farrow, and if I hear a word otherwise you'll be mucking stalls for a week, got it?"

The boy wrinkled his nose. "Yes, dad."

Krane passed her on his way back to the stable. "Come get me or his sister of he gives you any trouble."

"We'll be just fine," Farrow said and moved to sit by Sean. Once settled, she patted the grass next to her. Sean glared at her but sat where she'd indicated. Seeing his son would behave, at least for now, Krane nodded and left to return to work.

"Alright," Farrow said, riffling through her bag, "mind taking your cap off for me?"

Sean did as he was told, wadding up the cap in his lap. His brown hair stood up in a mess of waves and curls, except for the roots, where two inches of bright blonde shown through. Withdrawing a hairbrush, Farrow gently ran it through the boy's hair. As she did, she felt his muscles slowly relax.

"So, how have you been?" she asked as she worked.

He shrugged. "Fine, I guess."

Farrow combed a blade of straw from his hair. "Fought any moblins lately?" she asked in a joking tone.

The boy snorted. "No." He plucked at a blade of grass. "Have you?"

She'd worked all the tangles from his hair, so she set the brush aside. From her bag she withdrew a mortar and pestle, a small bottle of clear liquid, and three iron shrooms. "No. I did fight a couple of bokoblins a while back though." She placed the mushrooms in the bowl and crushed them with the pestle.

"Really?" the boy asked, half turning to catch her eye. The hint of a smile played on his lips.

She nodded and uncorked the bottle. A faint burning sent wafted from it as she poured the liquid in the bowl and mixed the concoction. "Really. Now, face forward."

The boy did as he was told and Farrow carefully began pouring the paste she'd created onto his roots. She took care to comb through the layers of his hair and make sure every strand was coated.

"It stinks," the boy groaned, his shoulder bunched up to his ears.

"It'll wash out in a day," Farrow said. "Now stop squirming. We don't want to get this in your eyes."

Once she was satisfied with her work, Farrow wrapped an old bandana around the boy's forehead to catch any drips. "And we’re done. I'll tell your father, but you can wash it out in a few hours."

The boy stood as Farrow put away her supplies. Farrow got to her feet and watched the boy reach for the cloth band. She pushed his hand away. "Don't touch it or you'll stain your hands. And don't wash it out earlier or I'll be back to dye it again. And if I have to come back, I'll use black to make sure its extra stinky."

Sean wrinkled his nose, but nodded. "I promise I'll leave it alone."

Satisfied the boy would do as he was told, Farrow hefted her pack. She washed her hands in the nearby creek and returned to the stable. Krane already knew the routine, but she repeated her instructions to him, just to be sure.

"Thank you, Farrow." Krane said with a sigh. He looked like a weight had fallen from his shoulders as he ran a hand down his face. "Sean is so stubborn about wearing that hat and we just heard a child from up north was taken. Sleep has been difficult."

Farrow had heard about that too. A farmer's daughter had vanished a couple of weeks ago. No one had seen it happen, so no one knew if the Yiga Clan or monsters were responsible, but either way, the girl was gone. She'd been five years old, and her only crime: being born with blond e hair.

Farrow gave him a soft smile. "Don't worry about it, Krane. How about I leave a spare set with you, just in case his hair grows a bit too fast?"

"For that, you'll get a deluxe bed for free and the price for your services." He waved away her protests. "No, please. We are slow today anyway. It's a good deal for the both of us."

Too tired to argue, Farrow slumped. "Thanks, Krane." A yawn forced its way past her jaw with a pop. "If you don't mind, I'll take that bed now."

Krane huffed a laughed and waved her past. "Please do. I feel tired just looking at you. Your bed is the second from the left."

Farrow nodded and pushed past the wool curtain into the stable house. The interior of the stable smelled faintly of horse, smoke, mahogany, and travelers, but it was the coziest smell Farrow knew. A few other travelers and traders slept in their beds, but Farrow only had eyes for her own.

She sat on the mattress with a sigh and kicked her boots off her aching feet. She would have to travel toward Hateno tomorrow, but for now, she would sleep. After hooking her bow, quiver, and bag on the peg on the wall, she dropped into bed. She rolled over, buried her face in the soft fabric of the pillow, and slept.


	2. The Fall of the Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has gotten a a great reception. Thank you to everyone who gave kudos and left comments! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

Farrow glowered at the map crinkling beneath her gloves. She had to return to Hateno village, and unfortunately, that required making it through the pass of Twin Peaks. It was a journey she did he best to avoid.

The monsters of calamity knew the pass was perfect for ambushing travelers. The road to Hateno was frequented by traders and those seeking safety, and the monsters knew it. No matter what Farrow tried, she always had to fight something to get through.

She sighed and sat back in her saddle. They’d left Outskirts Stable almost an hour ago and the sun shone hot in the sky. So far, the day had gone well without a monster in sight, but they weren’t in a dangerous area yet. Once they reached the ruins just east of the Great Plateau, it would be slow, cautious, going.

Farrow folded her map before pocketing it in her tunic. She reached up to finger the arrows in her quiver. She had roughly two dozen, and a knife for a backup. The idea of picking her way through monster infested ruins dropped a stone of anxiety into her stomach, but she’d done it before. It was just a matter of shooting them before they realized she was there.

As Farrow pondered this, a stone came clattering down the wall of the Great Plateau. She nudged Kazim away from the cliff face and scanned for any rockslides. She only saw a small plum of dust, glittering gold against the noon sky, that the stone had kicked up.

Cloth snapped in the wind behind her. She shifted in her seat to look back.

Farrow caught sight of the boy just before he crashed to the ground. She pulled Kazim to a stop, and stared at the boy splayed out in the dirt. Dismounting, she looked up at the Great Plateau towering above, and back to him. He couldn’t have fallen from there. No one could have survived that fall, and she could tell from his groan he had. Besides no one could scale the plateau in the first place.

"Are you okay?" She called. She approached him but kept a hand on her knife.

The figure remained still for another moment before he coughed, raised a hand, and formed a wobbling thumbs up.

Farrow snorted and quickened her approach. She still kept a hand on her knife, but the boy seemed dazed in a way that wasn’t faked.

She reached him and knelt at his side. He grimaced in pain, his eyes clenched shut as he lay face up on the grass, arms outstretched. His blonde hair shone in the sunlight and Farrow frowned. He’d pulled in back into a half-pony tail, but he didn’t seem to be trying to hide it. He wore a ragged tunic and trousers that were a bit too small and on his hip was a rusted sword. Mud was smeared across his face, clothes, and hands. The boots on his feet had holes in the toes. Next to him lay a cloth contraption with a wooden skeleton. A glider, maybe? It would explain how he survived the fall.

“So,” she said, wondering where she was supposed to start figuring this man out, “are you injured? Cause you gave a thumbs up but . . . “

He took a shuddering breath, opened his blue eyes and sat up. Their gazes met and he stared at her like he couldn’t quite understand what he was seeing. After several seconds, Farrow waved a hand. “Concussion?”

The man jerked and shook his head. He leaned forward and reached for his boot, tugging it off with a grunt. Farrow examined the bright red skin around his ankle. “Can you move it?” she asked.

His foot twitched and the man flinched and shook his head.

Farrow frowned at him. “Are you mute or did you break your jaw?”

The man smirked and made a strange wave with his hands. Farrow blinked. Seeing her confusion, the man repeated the motion.

“Oh,” Farrow said. “That’s sign language isn’t it?” She’d heard of it, and might have seen another traveler using it once, but she couldn’t understand it.

He nodded.

“Sorry, but I’m not familiar with it. I’ll take it your jaw isn’t broken?” He nodded again.

“Well that’s good.” Farrow’s attention returned to his ankle. “That’s probably a sprain.” Depending on how bad it was, he could be on his feet in a day, or a week. Either way he wasn’t walking anytime soon. “Do you have a horse?” She couldn’t see one nearby, but if he’d left it at a stable she could go get it for him.

The man shook his head, and before she could stop him, stood up. Almost immediately his foot folded beneath him. Farrow shot up and caught him under the arms. “Idiot! I just told you that was sprained! Sit down.”

She dropped hum onto his butt and he gave her a sheepish smile. Farrow rolled her eyes, brought her finger to her lips and whistled.

Kazim trotted over and came to a stop next to the man. Kazim snuffled at the man’s hair before snorting. The whole time, the man sat frozen with a look of mild alarm.

“Relax,” Farrow said. “Kazim is a gentle giant. We’ll give you a lift to the nearest stable.”

As she spoke, she helped the man to his feet, taking the weight from his injured side. Once next to Kazim, the man gripped the saddle and hauled himself up with his good leg and a little assistance from Farrow. Once he was seated, he gripped the saddle horn with white knuckles.

“Where were you headed?” Farrow asked. As she spoke she collected his boot and glider and stowed them on Kazim’s saddle.

The man craned his neck and pointed to the dark forms of the Twin Peaks on the horizon.

“Twin Peaks huh? I was heading that way too.” She took Kazim’s reigns and they started back towards the road. The man startled and hunched in the saddle.

“Sit upright and don’t worry. You’ll get used to it. What’s your name, by the way?”

The man raised a hand, then froze with a puzzled look.

“Oh right.” Farrow withdrew her sketchbook from her bag and handed it to him along with the charcoal.

The man took them, scribbled something down and handed it back.

“Link, huh?” Farrow glanced at him to confirm and he smile, then pointed to her with a questioning look.

“I’m Farrow. Nice to meet you. Hang on to this for now.” She handed back the book to him. “If you need to tell me something, just write it down.”

He accepted the book with a sort of bow and tucked it into his belt.

“So . . .” Farrow glanced up at the plateau, “did you actually come from up there?”

Link followed her look and nodded.

Farrow stared at him. “How?” Link gave her a perplexed frowned.

Farrow jerked a hand up at the plateau. “No one gets up there. It’s too dangerous. So how did you end up there?” Farrow watched Link’s expression shift from puzzlement to distress as he looked away from her to the ground. He shrugged.

“Okay,” Farrow said, keeping her skepticism from her voice. She wasn’t really sure what to make of that. She wanted to help Link, but she didn’t know much about him. He’d demonstrated his strength when he hauled himself into Kazim’s saddle, and he still had that sword on his belt. And he must be capable of defending himself if he wore his hair like that. Her trepidation returned and she made a mental note to keep an eye on him. But his ankle was twisted, and aside from his vagueness, he seemed like a decent guy.

They traveled for a while with only the sound of Kazim’s hoof falls passing between them. As Farrow had known would happen, they weren’t making good time. Having to travel on foot had slowed them, but it wasn’t as if she had a deadline to make. She didn’t mind.

The scratch of charcoal on paper came from behind her. Farrow turned to see Link scribbling into her sketchbook. After a moment, he held it out to her.

‘Where are you traveling to?’ she read.

“Hateno Village. I’ve got some trading to do there. What about you? You have to be going somewhere beyond Twin Peaks, right?”

Link nodded as she handed the book back to him. ‘I’m trying to find Kakariko Village.’

Farrow squinted at him. “Why? They don’t like visitors, and the place is really hard to find.”

Link’s expression grew solemn. ‘I was told to go there and find Impa.’

Farrow sensed there was more he wasn’t saying. But she didn’t expect him to tell everything about himself to a stranger.

“Hmm,” Farrow said. “I think I may have heard of her before . . .” Farrow wracked her brain for answers. Impa sounded like a sheikah name, but Farrow didn’t know many Sheika besides Purah and Symin. “Oh. That might be Purah’s sister.”

Farrow looked up to see Link staring at her with wide eyes. He raised his hands and made several gestures, before shaking his head and reaching out for the sketchbook.

‘Who is Purah? And do you know who Impa is?’ he wrote.

Farrow quirked an eyebrow. “You’re looking for someone you don’t know?”

Link looked away.

Farrow sighed. “Purah is a scientist who lives just outside of Hateno village. She studies ancient tech. If I’m right, and _if_ mind you, then Impa is her younger sister who lives in Kakariko village. I don’t know much else about Impa, but Purah and I have met a few times.”

Link nodded and gazed back towards the mountains. Then he pointed to her, the horse and wrote, ‘thank you,’ before putting a hand to his chin and sweeping it down.

Farrow pointed. “That means thank you, right?” she imitated the motion.

Link nodded with a grin.

“No problem,” Farrow said. “Travelers got to look out for each other these days. Speaking of which, we’re going to need to stop soon.” Farrow eyed one of the old banners hung high above the road. The old lumber of the post creaked as the tattered banner trailed in the wind. It was the land mark she used to track how close she was to the monster path. “We’re approaching a road that usually has monster ambushes.” The road that lay south of the Forest of Time ran through the ruins of an outpost. The crumbling stone walls and rusted weapons made for a perfect monster haunt. And unfortunately it was the road they had to take to get to Twin Peaks.

“I’ll have to leave you with Kazim and take them out before bringing you through.”

Link rapped the cover of the sketch book to get Farrow’s attention. When she glanced back he held out the sketchbook and touched a hand to his sword. ‘I can fight them.’

Farrow shook her head. “Not on that leg you can’t. I appreciate it, but I’ll be fine.” She grinned and swung her bow off her shoulder. “I’m not a bad shot.”

Link’s eyes narrowed on the bow. He pointed to it, then himself, then gestured from his sword to her.

“Trade weapons?” Farrow asked. Link nodded emphatically.

It would keep Link off his leg. He could shoot from horse back while she stayed mobile with the sword. There was the chance he could try to take her stuff and make a run for it, but Kazim would buck him off as soon as they left her sight.

“Can you shoot?”

Link held out a hand and smirked. Farrow handed him the bow and slid an arrow from her quiver. “If you can hit . . . “ Farrow pulled Kazim to a stop and pointed to an apple in a tree about fifty feet away “that apple, we’ll trade weapons and go together.”

Link narrowed his eyes at the target. His back straightened as he knocked the arrow with a flick of his wrist and drew the bow. He aimed, the string creaking as he held it steady, then he released.

The arrow whizzed from the bow and hit the apple, sending both spinning to the earth.

Farrow whistled. “Yep. You’re good.”

Link grinned and held the bow out to her with a smug flourish.

Farrow rolled her eyes and accepted it. She jogged off the retrieve the arrow. She fed the apple to Kazim once she’d returned. He crunched happily. “I’ll let you shoot but—well—are you going to hide your hair?”

Link’s brow furrowed and he gave her a questioning look.

“You know,” Farrow said, “because its blonde?” Link confused expression stayed in place. It was like he didn’t understand why it was a problem. But that couldn’t be possible. Even if he’d grown up somewhere relatively safe like Hateno Village, he must know. But it seemed he didn’t.

“Monsters attack people with blond hair,” Farrow explained, watching Link’s confusion deepen. “It’s usually kids, but if they see anyone with blond hair they’ll attack you in a frenzy.”

Link blinked and flipped open the book. ‘Why?’ he wrote.

Farrow grimaced. “I don’t know for sure. Some say monster just don’t like the color, or its bad luck. But, from what Purah told me, I think they’re looking for the hero, from the legends.”

Link’s confusion turned to concerned, and after a moment he rolled his hand in a ‘go on,’ gesture.

Farrow shrugged. “I don’t know much. Purah told me that before the calamity the hero had blonde hair, and the legends said he’s always born with blonde hair.” Blonde hair was easily the rarest hair color in Hylians. Maybe one in a hundred kids born had it, and many of them turned brunette as they aged. “Purah said the calamity thinks it killed the hero, so it’s looking to kill his reincarnation before he can grow up to fight.”

Link’s expression slackened as he stared at her. His lips had gone pale.

Farrow raised her hands in a panic. “Don’t worry! I have a bandana you can cover your hair with, and even dye if you need it.”

But Link was already shaking his head and waving away her offer.

“You don’t want either?”

He took a deep breath and when he released it he wore a look of determination. ‘No thank you,’ he wrote, ‘what is your plan of attack?’

Farrow, accepting that he wanted to change the subject, pointed ahead. “The road turns left up there. Once it does, we’ll be in monster territory. Before that, we’re going to trade weapons. You’ll hang back and shoot any enemies you can without being spotted while I’ll sneak ahead and take out the rest. Then I’ll come back for you and Kazim, we’ll advance, and then we repeat until we reach the end. Sound like a plan?”

Link eyed the turn in the road, only minutes away at the pace they were going, and nodded.

“All right,” Farrow grinned. “Together, then.”


	3. Battle, Bombs, and Bafflement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response to this story is awesome! Thanks to everyone who left comments or kudos!

Farrow leaned out to peer around the crumbling stone wall. The path beyond seemed empty, but Farrow knew better. The crumbling structure on the right of the path likely had bokoblins lurking inside. Further along, in the ruins of an old tower, a lookout bokoblin would peer out every few minutes. It bulbous eyes would blink against the sunlight as it sniffed the air and then it would disappear behind the wall again.

The lookout bokoblin had to be the first to go. It would have a horn to alert the others, along with a bow, and they couldn’t risk all the bokoblins mobbing them at once.

Farrow ducked back behind the wall. Link, still on Kazim’s back, raised an eyebrow.

“They have a lookout in the tower about two hundred yards away. You won’t be able to get a clear shot at it, so I’ll sneak ahead and take it out. While I do, shot any bokoblins that come into view, but don’t let the lookout see you. Also, we can’t stop until we reach the bridge and we only have about five hours of sunlight left, so we have to keep moving.”

Link shaded his eyes to look up at the sun and nodded.

Farrow pulled the sword Link had given her from her belt. Rust flaked off the edges of it, but it would work. “Remember, don’t advance until I come back.”

Link waved away her words with an exaggerated nod, then gave her a smile and flashed her a thumbs up.

Farrow returned the gesture. “Be back soon.” She ran past Link and away from the path until she reached the other end of the wall. Her plan was to weave through the ruins paralleling the path and come up behind the lookout.

She crept forward along the wall. At one point, the wall had crumbled nearly to the ground. Farrow crouched down below the top of the wall and continued on. She didn’t know if any monsters were in the building, but she didn’t risk looking.

Farrow reached the end of the wall and leaned forward. A bokoblin sat in the grass, its back to her. It watched the road, shifting its hold on the wooden club in its hands and sniffing the air.

Farrow glanced at the ground, making sure the grass beneath her reached the monster and stepped forward. As she neared it, she could hear the snuffling of its breath.

Its ear twitched and Farrow froze. But it reminded facing the road.

Farrow was mere feet from it now. A few more steps and she’d be within striking distance.

One step, two, three. She raised the sword above her head, just a step away from it. She took a silent breath and brought the sword down on the monster’s skull, dropping her weight into the blow.

The blade, dulled by time, cleaved through the monster with a crack, and in the same instant the bokoblin burst into a cloud of malice. Farrow danced back, holding her breath, as the wind blew the black and red roiling smoke away into wisps.

Farrow knelt by the building and listened. In the distance a bird twittered and leaves rustled. It seemed nothing else had heard the crack.

Farrow rose and continued to weave through the ancient building. A pack of three monster had made camp between two buildings, blocking her way. So she hopped through the hollowed window frame of one of the building and exited through the door on the opposite side. She emerged near the base of the lookout.

A stairway curved around the building in three flights to the exposed top floor. From this angle she couldn’t see the bokoblin that lurked there.

Farrow glanced back at the camp of monsters she’d evaded. They sat around their fire, snorting and screeching at each other. They seemed focused and the blackened piece of meat cooking over the fire. Farrow grimaced, adjusted her grip on the sword and crept toward the lookout.

She would have to be fast, but quiet. The first flight of steps, the one the bokoblins would be able to see, was shaded from the sun, which would help some.

Farrow started up the stairs, taking them as quickly as she dared and glancing back the whole time. The bokoblins continued their raucous meeting, never glancing up. Farrow darted around the corner.

She stayed hunched and scanned the ruins below. Farrow spotted two bokoblins patrolling the ruins, but they were a few buildings away and unlikely to look up.

Setting her gaze on the top of the stairs, Farrow climbed the last two flights. When she neared the end of the stairs, she slowed.

Farrow couldn’t see the bokoblin, but the moment she did, there was the chance it would be facing straight towards her. She had to be quick, and no matter what, she couldn’t let it blow its horn. The sound of scuffs against stone and a snorting noise told her it was on the left half of the building, maybe halfway across.

She gripped the sword and climbed the last steps, her eyes locked on the spot the stone edge of the building met blue sky.

The bokoblin, facing out towards the ruins in profile to her, startled as soon as she’d set foot on the landing.

Farrow charged, sword raised as the monster screeched and reached for its horn.

The bokoblin raised the horn to its lips as Farrow neared it. The horn let out a weak squeak just before Farrow brought the blade down. A thud, a wuff of smoke, and the clang of the sword on stone was the only other sound of battle.

Farrow paced back, tunic pulled over her mouth. She’d never inhaled the malice the monsters left behind, but she’d heard stories of travelers who did. Some said they slowly went mad, others claimed that they victims would transform into monsters, or even that you’d drop dead on the spot. She never intended to find out which, if any, were true.

Once Farrow was satisfied no monsters were coming, she leaned out the crumbling pillars of the south wall.

She found the wall she’d left Link behind and watched it. A minute later a head of blond hair peered over the stones. She waved. Link raised a thumbs up.

Farrow rolled her eyes as she turned away. She was going to have to learn some of his hand signals. The thumbs up was starting to grate on her. On her way to the stairs, she scooped up the bow and arrows the bokoblin head dropped. They weren’t very good quality, but they would work. She crept back down the building and through the ruins to Link’s position.

“How were things?” Farrow asked once she’d reached him.

Link shrugged, made a motion and if he was drawing a bow, then held up two fingers.

“Shot two bokoblins, huh? Well that’s good. It looks like there are only five more in the ruins, and we can take them out with these.” She waved her new bow. “Ready to go?”

Link eyed the ruins and nodded.

“Right.” Farrow took Kazim’s reins and led them down the path toward the building near the bokoblin camp. They paused behind it.

“There are three bokoblins there,” she nodded in the direction of the camp. “We’ll round the corner, and you’ll shoot the one on the left while I get the one on the right. The last one goes to whoever is fastest.”

Link grinned and pointed to himself.

Farrow snorted. “We’ll see. Ready?”

He nodded and drew the bow.

Farrow held the reins in one hand, and the bow ready in the other. With a quick side step, she tugged Kazim around the corner, dropped the reins, and drew her bow.

In the same instant, two arrows whistled through the air and thudded into their target’s before they had the chance to look up. The remaining bokoblin looked up with a startled squawk, just as Farrow’s second shot hit it. Link’s arrow whistled through the cloud of malice left behind, smoke trailing behind it.

Link huffed. Farrow smirked and tapped a finger against her bow. “Guess I’m fastest.”

Link scowled and made some hand gestures.

“None of those better have been rude,” Farrow said, taking Kazim’s reins again. “There are two more a little further down. You’ll have your chance to shoot them.” She smirked. “If you’re fast enough.”

Link grumbled as she led them forward.

After a minute of slowly crossing the ruins, a red blur ran out from behind one of the collapsing walls with a snarl.

A twang, and an arrow whizzed over Farrow’s head and thudded into the forehead of the monster. She lowered her raised bow and glanced at Link.

He grinned down at her, chest puffed out and gave his bow a twirl.

“How impressive,” she said, sarcasm dripping from her tone.

Link deflated and gestured to the monster, then himself with an exasperated expression.

Farrow laughed softly and continued forward. Kazim’s hooves clopped against the cobblestone as Farrow listened for the last bokoblin.

Eventually, they were nearing the end of the ruins and had gone far past the point where she’d seen the bokoblin. They must have passed it unnoticed, or it had run off.

“I think that’s it,” Farrow said. She shielded her eyes and gazed towards the last two buildings of the ruins. Beyond them, she could make out the start of the bridge. “Just a little farther now.” Which was good, because the sun was sinking towards the horizon.

Three steps later, a blare of a monster’s horn echoed across the road.

Farrow spun to find the source of the sound was the last bokoblin, hunched within the crumbling tower on their right. She had a brief moment of confusion, wondering why it would call for its fallen allies, when three moblins emerged from the tower down the road. They bellowed and charged toward them, clubs raised.

Panic froze Farrow’s blood. They stood at least eight feet tall, with spiked clubs as big as her. One hit and she’d be dead.

Farrow cursed and raised her bow. One of Link’s arrows was already flying for the face of the nearest one. The arrow hit true, it’s shaft sticking from the monster’s forehead, but the moblin shook it free with a roar. Malice plumed from the wound, but the beast kept coming.

Farrow ran for Kazim, shouldering her bow. The monsters were almost on them as Farrow swung herself up into the saddle in front of Link and kicked Kazim’s side. “Hang on!”

Kazim shrieked and sprang forward. The moblin’s moved to block them in, clubs raised. “Aim for their hands, you take left!” Farrow yelled to Link. She had no time to make sure he’d heard. She reached for her bow.

Just as she did, a strange chime sounded behind her and a blue glow sailed over her shoulder. She had time to see a shining blue orb land on the cobblestones between the moblins before it exploded.

The moblins flew back from the force of the blast, their clubs spinning from their grasps. Kazim reared up with a scream and Link’s arms wrapped around Farrow’s waist as she struggled to calm her horse.

Kazim’s hooves dropped back to earth, and Farrow tugged his reigns to face the bridge and nudged his sides. “Go!”

Kazim bolted past the recovering moblins and thundered down the stone path. His footfalls clattered against the ground and an arrow whizzed past them. She glanced back. Link had turned to look back too, and they watched the monsters fall behind. The bokoblin stared down it’s bow at them, but they were out of range now.

Farrow faced forward. “What was that!?” she yelled. It had acted like a bomb. But she’d only every seen them used in mines, and they didn’t glow.

Link tapped her shoulder.

Farrow shook her head. “Never mind. You’ll tell me when we stop.”

A pause. A thumbs up appeared in her peripheral and she groaned.

Minutes later, they reached the bridge. Farrow pulled Kazim to a stop next to the shrine nearby. The shrine glowed orange now, but Farrow didn’t linger on it long. Kazim’s breaths came fast and harsh. Dropping from his saddle, Farrow ran a hand down his side.

“I’m sorry. You did real good though.” She circled him, checking him for injuries, but found none to her relief.

Link watched her with a worried gaze and pointed down toward Kazim and raising an eyebrow.

“He’s okay. Just needs to rest for a while.” She gave Kazim a final pat and crossed her arms. “How did you do that?” The bomb had obviously come from Link, but she hadn’t seen him carrying any similar weapons.

Link stared at her with a neutral expression. Then he sighed and reach for his hip. He pulled a small box off his hip and showed it to her.

The little black box was small enough to fit in his hand, with a slim side. One face of it was blank, but the other had an eye and teardrop symbol in glowing blue and orange. She recognized it as the Sheikah emblem. She frowned at it. She couldn’t see what purpose it would serve, besides maybe a very small cutting board. And she didn’t understand how this explained the bomb.

Link placed a finger on the blank side, and the entire face of it lit with a blue glow. A few more taps and Link held out a hand. Glowing threads of blue light weaved from the air and coalesced into his palm. They formed a glowing blue sphere.

Farrow stared. It had come from nowhere. Was it magic? Was Link magic? If so, why hadn’t he healed his leg?

Link threw the sphere a far distance and tapped a button on the box. It detonated, spraying dirt and pebbles across the road and making Farrow jump. “Okay! Got it!” Farrow took breath. “How does it do that? Are you a magic?”

Link glanced at the box and shrugged before shaking his head.

Farrow squinted at him. “Did you steal it?”

Link glared at her and shook his head. He made an exaggerated motion with both of his hands, moving both toward her and facing palm up.

“It was a gift?” Farrow asked.

Link nodded, still glaring.

Farrow sighed. “Sorry. That was rude. It’s just,” she waved toward the box, “it’s a bit strange, you know?”

Link’s glared faded and he nodded in agreement, gazing at the box in his hands. His returned it to his hip and pointed to the shrine.

Farrow glanced from it to him. “What about it?”

He pointed to himself, then the shrine, and moved to climb down from Kazim’s back.

“Wait, you—!” Farrow paused as he stood on both legs. He defiantly favored his injured side, but he was standing.

He hobbled a step towards the shrine.

“Ugh!” Farrow ran and pulled his arm over her shoulder, taking some of his weight. “Seriously? How are you even walking?”

Link’s shoulders jerked in a shrug.

They hobbled together to the shine. Once there, Link removed the box from his hip and set it against the glowing orange podium next to the entrance of the shrine. There was a click of metal on metal, and the box’s light flared blue. The veins swirling across the base of the shrine burned from orange light to the same blue, and a Sheikah rune flashed to life at the pinnacle.

Farrow nearly dropped Link in surprise as the face of the shrine broke into panels that swung back to reveal a small chamber. Dust plumed from the doorway. In the center was another glowing disc lit with the Sheikah symbol.

She blinked. Then slowly turned to look at Link. He was already staring at her, awaiting her reaction with a sheepish smile.

Her eyes narrowed. “What _are_ you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked the chapter? Any constructive criticism? Leave comment!


	4. Kabobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone for the wonderful feedback! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Farrow led Kazim up the steps of Proxim Bridge, his hooves clopping on the stones. She shot a look up at Link. He faced forward, the setting sun behind him lighting his hair gold.

“So, what was that?” she asked. After Link had done . . . whatever he had at the shrine, he’d hesitated before returned to Kazim’s back.

Link opened her sketch book and frowned at the pages. After a moment he wrote ‘the Sheikah slate can open the shrines.’

“Sheikah slate,” Farrow read, “that’s the little box?” She pointed to it on his hip. Link nodded.

“How can it do that? Why are you opening the shrines?” The shrines had existed for as long as anyone could remember. Purah had told her they were a mystery even before the calamity. Link, the already strange boy, just happened to have Sheikah technology that could open them with a tap. Was he a skilled archeologist? That would be the simplest explanation, but it didn’t fit Link. He was too young, maybe seventeen or eighteen, and he’d said someone had given him the slate, not that he’d found it.

Link shrugged to her first question, which Farrow conceded was fair. She may use hair dye, but she hardly understood how it worked, just that it did. Then he wrote ‘The shrines have treasure inside.’

Farrow noticed that he didn’t say what kind of treasure. “But it was just an empty room.” Farrow said, recalling the tiny chamber the shrine door had opened to.

Link shook his head. ‘The floor lowers to another chamber. I didn’t go because’ he pointed to his injured leg.

Farrow rubbed a hand across her face and forced herself not to ponder the mechanics of a lowering floor that hadn’t moved for at least a few centuries. She’d suspect he was crazy if she hadn’t seen him activate the shrine herself.

“Why are you opening them?” Farrow asked.

Link raised an eyebrow and circled ‘treasure.’

“Yeah, okay,” Farrow sighed. She knew he was being intentionally vague, but wouldn’t begrudge him for it. His life wasn’t her business and she didn’t think he was hiding anything malicious.

Farrow shook the questions from her mind and looked ahead. They were nearly to the center of the bridge and she could see Brigo’s familiar figure leaning against the rails.

She raised a hand in greeting. “Hey, Brigo.”

The man pushed off from the railing as she pulled Kazim to a stop.

“Hi Farrow,” he said, adjusting his grip on his spear. “How are you?” She’d met Brigo every time she crossed the bridge. He guarded the bridge from monsters that would have used it as a choke point for ambushes. She wasn’t quite sure how he did it by himself, but she was grateful for the safe passage.

“Good, for having run from a pack of moblins. There’s three of them and a bokoblin west of the bridge, in the ruins.” She thumbed over her shoulder in the direction they’d come from.

“Glad to see you’re okay. I’ll let anyone who comes by know. Last travelers who came from the east told me about a small pack of bokoblins between here and Twin Peaks.” Brigo blinked at Link. “Sorry. Not used to Farrow having company. Who are you?”

Link signed what Farrow assumed was his name.

“This is Link,” Farrow said. “He’s mute by the way. He twisted his ankle in a fall so I’m giving him a lift to Dueling Peaks Stable.”

Brigo gave Link a sympathetic smile. “Rough few days huh?”

Link’s eyes widened and he gave an exaggerated nod.

Brigo laughed. “We’ll if you can make it through the pass you’ll be alright. And I’ve heard it’s not too bad right now, though that intel is about two days old.”

“Thank you,” Farrow said. “We’ll be careful.” Farrow riffled through her saddle bags before withdrawing some flint and a trout she’d shot and salted a few days ago. She handed both to him along with the bow from the bokoblin and a bundle arrows.

Brigo pushed the bow back to her. “I can’t take that—”

Farrow shook her head and pushed it into his grip. “I have another, and frankly this one isn’t great quality. Take it.” Brigo defended this bridge all on his own, and it was understood by travelers that passed regularly that it was their duty to supply him. It was the least they could do. He accepted the bow with a soft thanks and set it against the bridge railing.

“Sorry we can’t stay long,” Farrow said, casing a look at the sun falling below the horizon.

Brigo waved her apology away. “It’s getting dark, I get it. Get moving and stay safe.”

“You too,” she said, tugging Kazim forward.

|||((0))|||

The fire crackled, sending up sparks into the dark canopy of leaves above. Link sat across the fire from Farrow as she rustled through Kazim’s saddle bag. Kazim lay next to the fire, thoroughly enjoying his sleep after the long day.

They had made good time before having to camp for the night. They would reach Twin Peaks within an hour tomorrow.

Farrow withdrew a two salted trout fillets and held up both. “Dinner! Which one do you want?”

Link gave her a dead pan stare. Then he pointed to both halves of the fish with a vague look of ‘ _really_?’

“What’s with the look?” Farrow said. “It’s food.”

Link waved a hand and stood up. His limp still slowed him, but he didn’t need her to get around. The sprain must not have been as bad as Farrow had thought if he was on his feet only hours later. He wobbled into the trees away from the fire.

“Where are you going?” Farrow asked, exasperated.

Link made a sloppy sign her way and stopped by the nearest tree. He leaned against the trunk as he examined its base. A moment later he shook his head and hobbled to the next one.

Farrow sighed, shoved a bite of fish into her mouth, and rose to follow him. As she approached he knelt by a tree. She came to stand beside him and found him picking stamella shrooms. He paused to tap her leg and point at a patch of herbs a few feet away.

Farrow crunched on her fish. “Fine.” She went to gather the herbs.

Moments later, Link sat before the fire with a pile of mushrooms, herbs, and sticks. Farrow went to take another bite of her fish when Link snatched it from her hand. “Hey!”

Link ignored her and began skewering the fish, mushrooms, and herbs onto the sticks. Then planted the ends of the sticks in the dirt next to the fire.

Farrow sighed. “You realize none of those things need to be cooked, right?”

Link took out the sketchbook and scribbled down, ‘be patient,’ before snapping it shut.

“Fine.” Farrow sat back to watched the fire. She was hungry, but at this point she might as well wait. Every so often Link would rotate on of the kabobs.

Farrow was just beginning to drift off when a steaming kabob appeared in her vision. She took it a sat up.

Link was already chewing on his own, watching her expectantly. Farrow took a bite and shrugged. “Thanks.”

Link rolled his eyes, curled a finger and brought it to his cheek before returning his attention to his food.

Farrow’s eyes narrowed. “Hey, what did that mean?”

Link shrugged, staring into the fire.

“It was rude wasn’t it?” Farrow asked. Link looked at her in interest and nodded. His sudden attention surprised her. He watched her and repeated the same motion he’d used before.

“Oh,” Farrow said, “that actually means ‘rude,’ isn’t it?”

Link grinned and nodded.

“Huh,” Farrow tried to memorize the motion. “Well, thanks for the hot fish and mushrooms.” She couldn’t help but tease him a bit.

Link threw up his hands in exasperation.

|||((0))|||

Farrow craned her neck to see the looming form of the Twin Peaks above. The mountains blocked the sun, forming black silhouettes against a blue sky. They’d would reach the pass soon.

Before sleeping last night, they had discussed their plan. Farrow knew that the monsters of calamity couldn’t swim. Except for lizalfos. But as long as they stayed in the water they were usually avoidable. And Farrow also knew a river ran down the center of the pass. If they encountered a monster pack, and Link could aim his bombs on the opposite side of the pack from the river, then the monsters would get blown in. The pass was narrow, and Link had explained that his bombs were unlimited. If their plan worked, this might be Farrow’s easiest journey on this road.

Farrow’s jaw cracked as she yawned. Kazim’s steady gate was lulling her to sleep. Link walked the road beside her, his limp from yesterday completely gone. Once Link had woken up with a healed ankle, he’d refused to ride Kazim. Farrow thought he felt bad taking her ride.

Farrow hadn’t known what to think when he stood up that morning without a hint of discomfort. The first time she’d seen it, the ankle had been swollen and red, and it hadn’t supported his weight at all. She’d been sure he’d severely sprained his ankle. It should have taken him days, not hours, to recover. But he walked over the stones of the path without hesitation.

The sun lit Link’s hair gold as they stepped out of the shadows of the forest. The road ran to the side of the roaring river and paralleled it to the base of the mountain. Farrow’s gaze traced its path, checking for monsters and finding it clear, but she startled when she saw the tower.

It was the same kind of tower that had appeared on the plateau. It stood in the waters of the far side of the river, right at the base of Twin Peaks. She’d traveled this path countless times, and she knew that tower had never been there before.

“Hey, you saw the tower on top of the plateau, right?” she asked. He’d flown down from the plateau on his glider, so there was a chance he’d seen the tower there.

Link, glanced back at her before looking back to the tower. He nodded.

“Did you see it appear?”

He nodded again and pointed to the ground before raising his hand straight up.

“It grew from the ground, huh? I guess that would explain the earthquake.” Farrow glared at the tower. Whatever had happened, it had defiantly stirred up the monsters. It was rare for moblins to be in the ruins east of the plateau. Usually they stayed closer to the castle or in monster camps. Was it just the towers that aggravated them? Or was it whatever had triggered the towers?

Farrow’s eyes darted to the slate on Link’s belt.

He’d activated the shrine. Farrow didn’t know if it was the same mechanism, but she had to admit, the shrines and the towers had very similar architectural features. Had Link activated the towers? He’d at least been near the plateau when the towers rose. Farrow couldn’t think of a better explanation.

If so, what was the point? What did the towers do? She understood why he might open shrines if there was treasure inside, but he’d been purposely vague about what the treasure was, and she couldn’t see any sort of entrance on the towers or obvious mechanism to indicate they could be opened.

Farrow watched Link up until the moment the tower was directly across the river from them. His face was angled away from her, so she couldn’t see his expression, but from the angle of his head she could tell he was looking at the tower.

He slowed to a stop.

Farrow pulled Kazim to a halt. “What is it?” She wasn’t sure if she should be worried. She felt a bit anxious, but mostly due to the strangeness of the situation. Link didn’t strike Farrow as malicious. That didn’t mean he was trustworthy, she’d hardly known him for a day, but she didn’t want to assume whatever he was doing was bad.

Link met her gaze, his eyes full of uncertainty.

She decided to give him a chance. “You caused the towers to rise, didn’t you?”

Link shifted his weight and nodded.

Farrow sat back and tried to appear relaxed. “What do they do?” Farrow wanted to trust Link, and to an extent, she did. But there was something going on that involved the calamity, ancient technology, and Link.

Link’s eyes brightened and he reached for his slate.

Farrow flinched. His expression didn’t convey hostility, but Farrow knew he could summon bombs with that slate. And her anxiety had grown into nervousness.

Link froze, catching sight of her and the tension in her shoulders. His brows furrowed, but he slowly turned the slate to face her and reached for a symbol she knew wasn’t the bombs. An image filled the screen, and he held it out to her.

Farrow accepted the slate. She glanced over the image, a distant part of her amazed at the device she held, and recognized the ridges of Twin Peaks and the length of the river. It was a map. Similar to her own, if a bit different.

She handed it back to him. “The towers . . . make maps?”

Link’s brows were furrowed as he returned the slate to his belt. He nodded.

“Sorry,” Farrow said, a pit of guilt opening in her stomach. “I just . . . I guessed you activated the towers, and just after the towers appeared the monsters began acting strangely. I didn’t know what to think of the parallel. And I know you keep bombs in the slate—it just put me on edge. I’m sorry.”

Link took a deep breath before meeting her eyes. He stared for a moment, his expression unreadable, before he reached out and patted her arm with a small smile.

“Thanks,” she said. Farrow looked to the tower. “So do you have to activate them like the shrines?”

Link nodded and took a step into the river. The water swirled around his boot and Farrow jerked in her seat. He went to take another step.

“Hey!” She dropped down from the saddle and hauled him away from the bank. “You are not swimming across that!”

Link cast a confused look from her to the river. He raised a hand to the side of his face and flicked his fingers towards his face. Farrow thought she’d seen him use it before.

“Why?” She asked.

He nodded, pointing to the river.

“You can’t swim that,” she pointed to the water. “It’s too wide and the water is moving too fast. It’ll sweep you downstream and you’ll be slammed into a rock and unconscious before you know it.”

Link frowned, glancing from the tower to the water.

“Look,” Farrow sighed, “if you really have to get to it, there’s a path on the other side of the mountain that runs back to that area. And you’ll have to come back through this pass if you want to leave the East Necluda area. You can visit it on your way out.”

Link considered the tower and nodded. He didn’t look happy about it, but he must have realized he could make the swim. Together, they turned to face the Twin Peaks. The pass lay in the shadows of the mountain and the road soon fell out of sight between the cliff faces.

“Ready to bomb our way through?” Farrow asked.

Link grinned and plucked his slate from his hip. He gave it a spin on his fingertip, before fumbling it and having to scramble to prevent it falling to the dirt. It bounced off his hand before he fumbled to catching it with the other.

Farrow snorted. “Maybe a little less twirling when we’re in the pass?”

Red-faced, Link gave her a small smile and nod.

Farrow smirked and tied Kazim’s lead to her belt before readying her bow. With Link in the lead, they made their way to the pass entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked the chapter? Any constructive criticism? Leave comment!


	5. The First Stable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the last chapter was a bit slow. Honestly, I wasn't that happy with it, but I couldn't put my finger on why. But this chapter I love, so I hope you enjoy!

The squeals and growls of the bokoblin pack fell silent as the glowing blue ball rolled to a stop between them. One bokoblin approached it with a curious growl and sniffed. The bomb detonated.

The blast vibrated through Farrow’s boots as she watched all five bokoblins get blown back by the blast and land in the river with a splash. Each flailed and splashed in the river, getting swept yards downstream before they burst into clouds of calamity.

Farrow tightened her grip on Kazim’s reigns as the horse whinnied and paced back a step. Kazim had done remarkably well considering the bomb’s power and volume, but these last few blasts had tested his nerve. Even seconds after the tremors of the blast had ended, tiny streams of dust streamed down the cliff walls and onto the path. Once the dust had settled and the last pebbles had clattered down the rock face, Link waved them forward.

Link rounded the next turn in the path with a bomb already summoned and ready in his hand. Once he did, his shoulders relaxed and he dismissed the bomb. Farrow joined him a second later.

Just down the road, the pass opened into the wide fields of Blatchery Plain. Wind rolled through the grass, making the blades flash in the sunlight. The river twisted across the plain and into the forest at the base of the distant mountains.

“We did it,” Farrow said, coming to stand beside Link. “The road from here to outskirts stable is short and safe.”

Link gave her a relieved smile and minutes later they stepped out of the shadows of Twin Peaks and onto the sunlit path. Kazim shook his mane out, seemingly relieved to be out of the pass.

“So,” Farrow said as she spotted the bridge coming into view, “you said you’re going to Kakariko Village?”

Link nodded.

“How are you going to get there?”

Link raised an eyebrow and pointed north, in the vague direction of the village. Farrow took that to mean he intended to walk there.

“Yes, well, how are you going to get through the maze?”

Link frowned and made a quick sign. Farrow thought she caught the sign for ‘what.’

“Kakariko Village is hidden in a maze of cliffs and plateaus. Do you know the way through?” Farrow had never been to Kakariko Village. she’d never had the need. The Sheikah were always born with white hair and they wore it proudly. But she’d seen the entrance to the area, and heard other travelers speak of the winding paths and cliffs that surrounded the hidden town. They were a mysterious people, and Farrow only knew as much as she did about them because of her conversations with Purah.

Their boots thudded against the wood planks of the bridge as they stepped onto it. Link glared the silhouettes of the cliffs to the north and sighed.

“I take it you don’t know the way?” Farrow asked.

Link shook his head.

“Why do you need to go there? You said you need to talk to Impa but, from what I hear they’re not exactly . . . welcoming.” There was a reason the Sheikah hid their village and trained their children to fight. They had a decades long blood feud with the Yiga clan, and it made them warry of visitors. None had been attacked, that Farrow had heard of, but they had been firmly turned away if they managed to get too close to the village. A very few trusted traders were let in, but Farrow suspected they were sworn to secrecy.

Link took out the sketchbook and wrote ‘I have to get advice from Impa. It’s important I meet her.’ Link put the book away and glanced back in the Twin Peaks pass. Farrow guessed he was thinking of the tower, and its ability to make maps.

Farrow considered the mountains in the distance. “Well, you could go back and get a map. But even if you know the way in, I’m not sure they’d let you in. But, I’m heading to Hateno Village and there’s a Sheikah scientist named Purah who lives there. I know she has a way to contact Kakariko. Maybe if I introduced you she could help.”

Link’s eyes lit up and he nodded. He signed ‘thank you,’ and smiled.

Farrow returned the smile and waved away the thanks. “No problem. I’m heading there anyway. And if we go together it will make the both of us a bit safer, too.” Farrow glanced back at Kazim. “Although, if we want to keep our pace up, we’ll need to get you a horse.”

Link took the book back out and wrote ‘Where do I buy one?’

Farrow smirked. “That’s the best part. You catch it yourself.”

Link’s eyebrows rose in alarm as his gaze flicked up to Kazim.

Farrow laughed. “Don’t worry, I’ll teach you. There’s a trick to it that’ll make it easier than you’re thinking.”

Relaxing slightly, Link nodded. The rise and fall of many voices grew as they approached the stable. The smells of hay and horses drift to them on the breeze and a dog barked in the distance. Fires dotted the area and smoke rose into the air.

Farrow and Link passed a group of men sat around a fire. One of them stood on a log, his arms held out wide as he recounted a story. The man said something as he made a swiping motion with his hand and the group burst into roaring laughter. A young girl ran past Link, her black braids bouncing as she pulled along a goat by its lead. She stared at Link as she passed, no doubt eyeing his hair.

Farrow realized Link was watching the scene with eyes wide with wonder. His focus darted from the people to the animals to the stable building. It was as if he’d never seen this before. Farrow pulled her gaze away from him and to the stable desk as they approached.

She rapped a fist against the wooden desk and a moment later a stable hand appeared behind it. The stout woman gave Farrow a beaming smile. “Ah, Farrow dear! Good to see you. You’ll be staying the night with us, I assume?”

Farrow grinned. “Good to see you too Lonie. Yes, I will. Two beds though.” She nodded to Link, who gave the woman a shy wave.

“Sure thing dear,” Lonie said. A quick exchange of rupees and Kazim was led away to enjoy a night of rest and oats. “You have beds three and four.” Lonie marked down something her book and waved. “Have a nice stay.”

“Thanks,” Farrow waved and they stepped away from the counter. Raising a hand, she checked the sun. “Alright. Plenty of daylight left. Let’s get you a horse.”

Link jumped and spun to face her. He made a frantic signal.

Farrow shook her head. “I don’t understand that one.”

Link whipped out the sketchbook and wrote, ‘now?’

Farrow laughed. “Yes, now. These plains are the perfect place to get a horse. There are plenty of herds here and Lonie will give you a fair price on riding gear.” Farrow paused. “Ah, sorry. Do you have about twenty rupees?” She hadn’t thought about Link’s finances, but considering the worn out boots and too small shirt he wore, maybe she should have.

His worried look fading, Link nodded and pulled out his slate. Before Farrow could say anything, he’d tapped the slate, upturned it, and three rubies fell from it and dropped into the dirt at his feet.

Farrow stared at the gems, winking in the sun. She looked to Link, who stared at her expectantly. Then her mind finally caught up with the situation and she dropped to scoop up the gems and shove them back into his hands. He fumbled them, his expression startled.

She hissed a whisper, “Don’t—How—Don’t just pull those out here!” She glanced back as she pulled Link around the side of the stable and out of view of most of the people there. No one seemed to be looking their way, but there was no way to be sure.

Once around the corner, Farrow faced Link. He wore a baffled expression, the gems and the slate clutched awkwardly in both arms.

“Okay,” Farrow took a deep breath, “you’ll have no problem getting riding gear, but don’t show those off, okay? First of all, it lets anyone who might mug you know you have money, and secondly, that slate is going to draw attention. In places like this, try to keep that subtle.”

Link watched her with a serious expression, nodding along with her explanation. By the time she was done, he was already placing the rubies back into the slate. Farrow watched as the face of the slate glowed blue and Link dropped in the gems into it like stones into a pond. When he was done, the slate faded to black once again. It was as if it was a bag with limitless capacity. Farrow stared at the slate for a long time, trying to figure out how it was possible, before she decided it wasn’t something she’d be able to comprehend.

As Farrow watched Link return the slate to his belt, it occurred to her how much he didn’t know. The way he’d taken in the stable, it was like he’d never been to one before. And he could have been nervous, but his reaction to meeting Kazim had been similar. Link knew how to fight, but had no concept of hiding his valuables. And she’d been the one to explain to him why blonde hair was a problem.

Farrow glanced around as she moved further towards the back of the stable, waving for Link to follow. She led them to the back fence of the sheep pen. The closest person was a girl on the other side of the pen minding the livestock, but she was well out of ear shot and busy mucking out the enclosure.

Farrow turned to Link. “Where are you from?”

Link’s eyes widened a fraction and he glanced away from her.

“You don’t have to tell me,” Farrow said. “But I get the feeling you’re new to a lot of things.” The most reasonable explanation she could think of was that Link had been raised in isolation. Maybe once his parents realized they had a blonde baby boy, they’d moved somewhere hidden from people and monsters to raise him in safety. It seemed like a dramatic way to handle something that could have been concealed with a hat or some dye, but even with those measures, accidents happened. Maybe Link’s parents wanted to avoid even the smallest chance of an attack.

Link scuffed the dirt with his boot and shoved his thumbs in his pockets. He didn’t meet her gaze. Just when Farrow was about to tell him not to worry about it, he took out the sketchbook. He wrote ‘I don’t know.’

Farrow read it twice to be sure before glancing at his face. He stared at the dirt and wouldn’t meet her gaze.

Farrow grimaced. “You don’t know the name, or you don’t know the place.”

Link nodded on the second option.

Frowning, Farrow spoke. “I don’t think I understand.”

Link frowned at the notebook as he wrote again. ‘I don’t have my memories. I woke up on the Great Plateau and I don’t remember anything before that.”

Farrow straightened and blew out a slow breath. In that first moment, she was skeptical, but she thought about all the reasons she’d asked Link where he was from and realized; they fit his explanation. She heard of people who hit their head and suddenly forgot who they were. They could talk and walk and do basic things, but specific memories were lost.

“Is that why you need to see Impa?” Farrow asked. “She can help you with your memories?”

Link nodded.

“Well,” Farrow said, “that’s another reason to visit Purah. She functions as the village doctor. Maybe she can take a look at you.”

‘You believe me?’ Link wrote, his expression hopeful.

“Yeah. I mean I doubted it a bit, but it explains how you didn’t know about the hair thing, and some other stuff.” And Farrow was sure his reaction to being told about blonde hair was genuine. She’d seen the blood drain from his face, and as far as she knew, people couldn’t fake that.

Link’s shoulders slumped in relief. ‘Thank you,’ he signed.

“Don’t thank me for that,” Farrow grumbled. “Thank me when you catch a horse.” She elbowed him and grinned. “You ready?”

Link grimaced, but nodded reluctantly.

“Oh don’t worry,” Farrow pushed off from the fence and walked out into the field. “You’ll do great, and probably make a great friend.”

Link brightened a bit and followed her. ‘How,’ he signed.

“The key,” Farrow said, “is not getting kicked in the head.”

Link glared at her.

“Kidding—I’m kidding.” Farrow waved a hand with a grin. “Sort of. Seriously don’t get kicked. But I’ll give you a few apples and teach you how to sneak up on one. It’s easy, you’ll see.”

Link only looked half convinced but he continued to follow her. They reached the top of one of the gentle hills on the plain and Farrow shielded her eyes. “There,” she pointed to a distance heard of horses grazing near the tree line. “Take a look and tell me if you see one you like. Don’t pick one that has a foal, though.”

Link squinted and followed her gaze. He examined the herd for nearly a minute, before nodding.

Farrow grinned. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked the chapter? Have constructive criticism? Leave a comment!


	6. The Battle of Fort Hateno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait for this chapter. The holidays kept me busy and I had a hard time writing this one. Not sure why, but I'm really happy with the result. Thank you to everyone who commented or left kudos! Hope you enjoy!

The mud squelched beneath Farrow’s boots as she shifted her weight. She knelt in the grass, the tips of the blades swishing against her ears. Farrow shifted again, trying to keep an eye on Link, but stay out of sight of the horses.

About fifty feet away, Link snuck toward one of the horses. He stayed low in the grass, just like Farrow was, and inched his way closer to his target.

The horse he’d chosen was entirely black, except for its white mane, tail, and a sliver of fur on its forehead. The horse raised its head from the grass, ears up, and Link froze.

“Patience,” Farrow whispered. The horse snorted, glanced back, then lowered its head to continue grazing. Link continued to crept forward until he was only a feet away.

Farrow held her breath. Link had the right angle, behind the horse but just to the side. There was a chance the horse could still kick him, but it lowered the chances of the blow hitting Link.

Link was close enough to touch the horse now and Farrow tensed. Then, just at the second she was sure he’d make the leap, his head poked out of the grass enough for her to see his nervous expression, looking directly at her.

She popped up from the grass enough to make her face visible, nodding so fast her neck hurt and holding two thumbs up. He needed to jump—now!

Link’s brow lowered in determination and he faced the horse. He tensed and darted forward. In one fluid motion, Link danced around to the horse’s side, gripped its mane, and hauled himself onto its back.

The horse shrieked in surprise and bolted. Link clung to its mane, his knuckles white.

Farrow stood and cupped her hands around her mouth. “Good! Hang on!” Farrow knew Link would have to wait out the horse’s initial panic. Once he did, he could present the apple he had stowed in his pocket and start building some trust. But right now, he had to hang on.

The horse bucked and twisted as it ran across the field, it’s herd having scattered the moment Link grabbed on. Huffing the horse slowed, turned, and bolted toward Farrow.

Farrow tensed, waited until the last moment, and dove out of the way. The horse thundered past, its hooves kicking up cakes of mud and grass. It slowed once it past her, panting and shaking its head.

“Keep holding on!” Farrow yelled. “Don’t let go yet!” Link might have nodded, but it was hard to tell with his entire body tensed and his faced pressed into the base of the horse’s neck.

The horse trotted in circles, every so often it would shake its head and whinny. It bucked once and snorted, but soon its sides were heaving and it slowed to a stop.

“Apple.” Farrow said, hoping her voice was loud enough to carry, but not wanting to spook the animal again.

Link released one hand from its death grip in the horse’s mane and reached in his pocket. He shifted to lean forward. The horse, sensing the motion, whinnied and darted forward. Link scrambled to secure his hold, but the animal only trotted a few steps before swinging back around and slowing.

Shifting again, Link leaned forward and held out the apple. The horse’s nostrils flared and its head turned to find the fruit. A crunch, and the apple was gone. Link took the moment of peace to pat the horse’s neck. He waited a few minutes, as Farrow had instructed, and then offered another apple.

In minutes the horse was much calmer. Link sat up straight and flashed her a nervous smile. Farrow smiled back and slowly approached. The horse eyed her with its ears pinned back, but let her loop a rope around its neck.

“That went better than I expected,” Farrow said.

Link’s smile faded to narrow eyed suspicion. Farrow waved her hands. “I just thought you’d get knocked off a few times. Don’t worry about it. Now hang on; we’re going back to the stable.”

Farrow gave the rope a cautious tug. The horse snorted at her, unmoving as stone. She withdrew an apple from her pocket and the horse’s ears shot up. It moved closer to her and she began leading it to the stable.

“Have you thought of a name yet?” Farrow asked, giving the horse the apple and pulling out a new one.

Link frowned at the horse and shook his head.

“Well, let me know when you do.”

The ride back to the stable went well. Link’s new horse tugged back a few times, but apples and gentle pats from Link calmed her quickly enough.

Once they had purchased the riding gear, Farrow showed Link how to buckle and synch the saddle and reigns. The horse seemed surprisingly docile during the process. When they were done, Farrow stepped back.

Link beamed as he patted the neck of the horse. She snuffled at his hair and blew out an approving huff, ruffling his blond hair. Link’s smile grew even brighter.

Farrow found herself smiling as well before a yawn forced its way past her lips. The horizon glowed orange, but the sun had already set.

“We should turn in for the night,” Farrow said.

Link looked from her to the horizon and back to his horse with a slight pout.

“You’ll get plenty of time to ride tomorrow,” Farrow said, her smile returning. “You’ll be sick of it by the time we get to Hateno.”

Link snorted but followed her back to the stable. They handed off Link’s horse to one of the stable hands for some rest and entered the building.

Once inside the warm, smoky room, Farrow felt her exhaustion pull at her limbs like weights. Looking at the slump of Link’s shoulders, she guessed he felt likewise.

Farrow nudged him towards his bed. “See you in the morning.”

He nodded, his eyes fixed on his bed as he meandered toward it. He fell into the bed face first and kicked off his shoes without moving.

Farrow sat on her bed and by the time she’d removed her boots Links was snoring. She smiled and laid back against her pillow.

|||((0))|||

“You know,” Farrow said, eyes narrowing as she took in Link’s posture, “you picked that up very quickly.” He sat upright on the back of the horse, his hold on the reigns relaxed.

They rode their horses side by side down the road. Link had hopped on his horse that morning without hesitation and had followed her easily. She wasn’t sure if she should say it, but she thought he’d probably been a practiced horse rider before he lost his memory.

Link smiled and patted his horse’s neck. His nervousness around the animals had vanished overnight. Now, he took every opportunity to pet his new friend.

Farrow scanned the road ahead of them. Rain had turned the usually dusty path to mud. Water pooled in the footprints of humans and animals that had walked the road, along with deeper puddles the horses had to splash through. From what Farrow could see, the fields around them were silent and free of monsters.

Movement in the corner of Farrow’s vision caused her to turn to see Link waving a hand to get her attention. Once he saw he’d gained her notice, he pointed to the horizon and signed, ‘What?’

Farrow looked to where he pointed. Ahead of them and a few hundred feet out in the field, a grey dome protruded from the grass.

“That’s a guardian,” Farrow said. “There was a big battle at Fort Hateno, just after the calamity. We’re going to see a lot more of them as we get closer.”

As they passed the guardian, Link watched in with a focused gaze. Farrow couldn’t tell if he was curious or nervous. “They’re very dead,” Farrow said, trying to reassure him. “They haven’t moved in years.” Even as she said it, a little part of her recalled that the shrines had been dead for hundreds of years, but now some were active. She found herself watching the guardian too.

Minutes later, they turned a corner in the path and the battle field of Fort Hateno came into view. The corpses of guardians littered the field as the grass rippled in the wind. Some had remained entirely above ground with their limbs frozen and outstretched. Others had been swallowed by the earth, with only their heads or a stray limb visible. They grew in concentration closer to the crumbling stone wall of Fort Hateno, some frozen in time in clusters as they’d clambered over each other, trying to break the wall.

Farrow had been here many times, so the sight was more mundane for her, but there was always a strange silence to this field that left her feeling a bit somber. “Hard to believe they won this fight, huh?” She asked, her gaze drifting to Link.

Link stared at the field, his eyes darting over the guardians and the fort with a furrow in his brow. He made no move to indicate he’d heard her.

“Are you okay?”

When Link didn’t move, Farrow shifted in her saddle to lean over a grab his shoulder. He jerked to face her, blinking in surprise. She sat back. “You good?”

Link blew out a breath and nodded.

“Do the guardians make you nervous? I wouldn’t blame you.”

Link shrugged, his gaze locked on his hands. He took out his notebook a moment later and wrote, ‘just a strange feeling.’

“It is ominous,” Farrow said as another gust of wind rolled across the field, “I’ll give you that.”

They passed under the arch way of Fort Hateno moments later. Nature was slowly tearing at the walls of the fort as vines snaked up the stonework. Sections of the wall had already collapsed and been absorbed by the landscape. Farrow found strange satisfaction in the fact that the calamity had failed to break these walls, but nature inevitably would.

The scratch of charcoal on paper brought her attention back to Link. He held out the book to her. ‘What happened here?’

Farrow glanced back at the wall. It was already half obscured by the trees. “Hard to say for sure. Purah would probably be the most reliable source of information, but she hasn’t talked about it much. Locals say this was the last battle of Hyrule, and also where the princess found her power and the hero fell.”

Link raised an eyebrow.

Farrow shrugged. “I don’t know many details, and it may not be true. But supposedly the hero died fighting and the princess was so angry she killed every guardian in the field with a wave of her hand. But before that a lot of soldiers died holding that wall. They’re the only reason any Hylians survived the calamity.”

Link had twisted in his saddle to try and keep the fort in view, but gave up and faced forward. His expression was solemn, but so was Farrow’s. It was hard to wrap your mind around that sort of sacrifice, and one made so long ago. She was grateful to them, though.

“We should reach Hateno soon,” Farrow said, trying to clear the air, “maybe an hour or so.”

Link nodded, his gaze roaming over the forest ahead. The river ran alongside the road, the water sparkling in the sun as birds flited between the trees. This forest rarely had monsters in it and Farrow kept in mind that they still might be here, but this area was a nice pocket of calm after the melancholy air of the fort.

Ahead of them, the earth rose into a hill and the river cut along the cliffside next to it. The road led up the hill, but at the foot of it stood a figure. Farrow squinted, but couldn’t make out who it was. It wasn’t Beetle, their pack wasn’t big enough, and they didn’t have a horse or mule with them so it wasn’t a trader. They were probably just a traveler. She wasn’t sure why they’d be stopped on the road though.

‘Who?’ Link signed, having also caught sight of the person.

Farrow shrugged. “Don’t know.”

Moments later, they approached the figure. The young woman gazed down at the map in her hands with an anxious expression. As they approached she looked up.

“Excuse me,” she said, giving them a hesitant wave, “Would you help me? I think I’m lost.”

Farrow raised an eyebrow as she pulled Kazim to a stop. She wasn’t sure how the woman had gotten lost between Hateno village and the fort, but she supposed some people were awful with directions. Or she was trying to mug them. Farrow wasn’t sure about stopping, but she also didn’t want to leave an innocent woman lost in the woods. Before she could decide, Link had dismounted.

Farrow suppressed a wince and dismounted as well. Link had already joined the woman in looking over her map. The woman watched him with a hopeful expression while Link frowned at the paper. He looked up to Farrow expectantly as she approached.

“Thank you,” the woman said, relief tinging her tone. “I’m sorry to trouble you. I’m just rubbish with maps.”

“No worries,” Farrow said, making sure to smile. It wasn’t that she disliked the woman, she just wasn’t sure about the situation. They were literally standing on the side of a well-traveled road, with two well know landmarks within an hour’s walk and this woman was claiming to be lost. She didn’t like it.

Farrow eyed the trees around them before glancing at the map. “We’re here.” She pointed to their location on the map, immediately returning her gaze to the woman. “Hateno village is east along this road, and the fort is to the west.”

“Oh,” the woman exclaimed, “I see it now. Thank you.” The woman didn’t look at the map as she spoke, instead she kept glancing from Farrow to Link. Her eyes seemed to linger on Link’s hair and Farrow felt dread settle in her stomach.

Farrow grabbed Link’s elbow and tugged him away from the woman as subtly as she could. “Glad we could help. We need to keep moving though. Good luck.” Link flashed Farrow a confused look, glancing back at the woman.

The woman’s gaze settled on the Sheikah Slate on Link’s hip and something glinted in her gaze.

Farrow reached for her knife, angling her body to hide it from view.

“Link?” the woman asked in a sweet voice.

Link look to the woman, his expression alert.

The woman’s sweet smile turned vicious. Farrow drew her knife and pulled Link back just as the woman lunged.

A blur of silver appeared in the woman’s hand as she struck at Link. Between Farrow’s tug and Link’s own startled reaction, the woman’s sickle missed by inches, tearing the cloth of Link’s shirt.

Farrow sidestepped Link and swung her own knife at the woman.

The woman knocked her knife aside with a laugh and vanished in a puff of smoke.

“She’s Yiga clan,” Farrow barked. She’d never seen a member of the Yiga clan. That she knew of, anyway. But she’d heard of their ability to teleport, and their infinite bloodlust for anyone who might oppose their cult. Farrow knew the woman wasn’t gone.

Farrow spun and scanned the forest for any sign of movement. She caught sight of Link, his sword in his hand and staring at her with wide eyes.

“Be on guard,” Farrow said. The instant she said it she heard the hiss of something burning behind her.

Farrow spun, and as she did an arrow whizzed past her face, cutting her cheek. The second arrow flew over her shoulder. She stumbled back in surprise and caught sight of the Yiga warrior just as she disappeared again. She wore sleek red armor now, wielded a strange bow, and her face was hidden behind a white mask painted with a staring red eye.

Farrow glanced over her shoulder to make sure Link hadn’t been hit. He had his back to her now, his head whipping back and forth as he searched for their attacker. From what she could see, he hadn’t been hit.

Farrow faced forward. She didn’t know what to do. The warrior could appear anywhere, and would have been trained to kill for years. They couldn’t run or they’d get shot in the back, and she couldn’t fight her with just a knife.

A hiss and clang of metal sounded behind her. Farrow turned to see Link locking blades with the Yiga woman. His arms trembled with the effort.

“You’ve grown weak, hero,” the woman hissed. Her voice was muffled by the mask, but the loathing in her voice could be heard clearly.

Link growled, unable to reply but glaring fiercely enough to make up for it. Farrow lunged, swiping at the woman while Link distracted her.

Farrow’s knife grazed the woman and she vanished. The sudden lack of resistance caused Link to stumble forward, while Farrow had to recoil to avoid cutting him.

Farrow caught the smell of smoke the instant before something struck her in the back.

The impact knocked her forward a step. Farrow turned to look for the woman, but she had already vanished. Confusion registered first in Farrow’s mind as she scanned the area. It felt as if the woman had punched her, but why would she if she had a blade and a bow? Then Farrow felt the warm trickle down her back and caught sight of Link’s horrified expression.

Farrow shook away her surprise. Adrenaline was masking the pain, and whatever damage had been done, she could only get medical attention if they escaped this woman. “Focus!” she yelled at Link.

Link stared at her, then his gaze flicked to something over her shoulder. Before Farrow could move, Link had grabbed by her tunic and pulled her forward. Farrow stumbled in the mud and fell onto her hands just next to him. She caught sight of her right arm. A dark stain traveled down the red cloth of her sleeve. Link grunted and the clang of metal on metal rang just above her head.

Link stepped around her and out of view.

Farrow pushed against the ground, trying to get up, but her right arm would barely move and her fingers slid limply through the mud. She couldn’t feel it. She managed to turn into a sitting position.

Just feet away, Link parried a strike from the woman. The woman moved with the momentum of the parry and swung again, forcing Link to side step. A cut across Link’s arm trickled blood and his breaths came in panicked gasps.

Farrow shoved herself to her feet with her good arm and picked up her knife from where she’d dropped it.

The woman knocked Link’s sword down and stepped into his guard. She was too close. Link wouldn’t have enough time to block or dodge. Farrow watched the sickle near his ribs with rising horror.

And then Link flickered.

It was so fast it shouldn’t have been possible, but Link stepped out of the sickle’s path in only a fraction of a second. His entire body a blurred with the movement.

The Yiga woman gave a startled gasp. Her swing had cut through the place Link had once stood, and it left her entire right side exposed. In the same movement that he used to dodge, Link stepped forward and drove his sword through the woman’s center.

The woman gasped, a surprised chocking sound escaping past her mask, and for a moment they all stood frozen.

Farrow stared as the woman fell back. Link dropped the sword still lodged in her chest as she fell, his fingers curled in the air as he watched her hit the mud. She didn’t move.

Farrow stared at the woman’s body. She’d seen dead bodies before, but not their deaths right in front of her. The woman’s chest lay still.

Farrow’s gaze flicked to Link. He stood locked in place, his hands still held out as he stared at the woman. His face had drained of all color.

“Link,” Farrow said. “We need to go.” The warm spot on her back had reached the base of her spine.

Link’s head snapped to face her. He stared at her, unseeing for a moment, before concern washed over his face and he ran to her.

When he reached her, he reached for her shoulder and hesitated. She could tell by his expression, and the way his hands hovered over the wound, it was bad.

“Is it a cut?” Farrow asked. She was doing all she could to not feel the injury, but her adrenaline was fading and the pain began to creep in.

Link shook his head.

“Arrow?” He nodded.

“Leave it then. I need to get to Purah.” Link nodded and ran to get their horses. They had trotted away once the fighting had started, but remained just a few yards down the road. Link returned a moment later, leading Kazim to stand at her side.

Farrow reached up to grip his saddle, but her right arm wouldn’t reach above her shoulder and it flared with pain. Watching her own hand tremble, but unable to feel the fur it pressed against, threatened to break the fragile calm Farrow had constructed. But she pushed the panic down.

Link knelt next to her and cupped his hands. He jerked his head at her horse and watched her expectantly.

Farrow realized he intended to give her a boost. She set her foot in his grip. As she stepped up, he raised her with ease. Her shoulder burned as she swung her leg over Kazim’s back and sat in the saddle. Link waited a moment to make sure she was settled before running to his own horse. He stepped into the stirrup and swung himself onto the saddle with a practiced movement.

Gritting her teeth, Farrow gave Kazim’s reigns a flick. As she’d expected, pain sparked from her shoulder with every step Kazim took. “This path leads directly to Hateno,” she kept her tone level, but she could hear how tight her voice was. “Purah’s tower is at the top of the cliff on the east side of the village.” Farrow wasn’t sure she’d still be conscious when Link got there. Already the sunlight seemed dim, and the leather of the reigns too soft. If blood lose got to her Link needed to know where to go. She glanced back to see him nod. Some color had returned to his face, and his expression had shifted from shock to determination. She flashed him a thin smile before facing forward. She flicked the reigns with her good hand and stood in her stirrups. Kazim’s increased his pace and Farrow did what she could to avoid jostling her shoulder.

Farrow took deep breaths, focusing on the road ahead and doing what she could to ignore the growing pain. She just had to focus on the next few feet, then the next. The thud of Kazim’s hooves against the earth helped lull her into a semi-meditative state. They’d be at Hateno soon. Just a few more feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked the chapter? Have constructive criticism? Leave a comment! Also, I'm looking for a name for Link's horse and I'm open to suggestions. I was thinking maybe Heather or Silver, but I'd love new ideas!


	7. The World's Youngest Surgeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been forever! I'm in my last semester of college and I have been very, very busy. I sat down to write this like, twelve times. Anyway, thanks again for everyone's support! I hope you like the chapter!

Farrow realized they had reached Hateno when she heard children’s laughter. She opened her eyes to see the village entrance, guarded by a man holding a pitchfork and leaning back against the stone wall. As she and Link approached, the man pushed off from the wall and adjusted the brim of his hat to get a look at them. Farrow used her good arm to pull Kazim to a stop and heard Link’s horse stop behind her too.

“What business—oh, I see.” The man grimaced as he caught sight of Farrow’s injury. “Doctor’s up the cliff. Take the main path through.”

Farrow didn’t need the directions, but she was too tired to say anything. She nudged Kazim forward and fixed her gaze on the road. In the corner of her vision she could see a couple of women fall silent to stare at her as they passed. No doubt her arrival would be the gossip of the day.

The pain that had radiated from her shoulder to her arm and spine had faded into numbness about a half-mile back. The blissful lack of pain and Kazim’s gentle gate were making it difficult to stay awake.

A hand on her shoulder jerked Farrow out of her half-asleep state. She turned to see Link leaned out from his saddle, frowning at her. Farrow looked forward to see they were nearly halfway up the hill to Purah’s tower. She could have sworn she’d only shut her eyes for a second.

“I’m okay,” she said. She took a deep breath and smelled the salt of the ocean. For the rest of the way up the hill, Farrow focused entirely on staying awake. Occasionally she’d glance at the sun, or shake her head, but by the time they reached the tower, she kept finding her eyes closing and her head falling forward.

She blinked, and found Kazim had stopped in front of Purah’s front door. Something was tugging on her foot. She looked down to see Link was shaking her boot to get her attention, his expression grim. Kazim and Link’s horse were already tied to a tree, but Farrow couldn’t remember when he’d done that.

Link shook her boot again and make a ‘come here,’ gesture and pointed to the ground.

“Okay,” Farrow said. Her leg responded slowly to her commands, and she had to try three times before she got her left boot out of the stirrup. “I’m probably gonna fall,” Farrow said, her own voice sounding distant.

Link nodded and held out his arms.

Farrow used the strength she had left to swing her leg over the saddle and tried to step down from the other stirrup. Her leg gave out immediately as the world greyed around her. She fell for only a moment before Link caught her under her arms. He grunted from the impact, but set her one her feet easily. When Farrow found she couldn’t set her legs properly, he slung her good arm over his shoulder and half-dragged her to the front door.

Link paused when her reached the wooden door, then kicked it twice.

A muffled voiced yelled back. “Come in!” Farrow thought the voice sounded oddly young, but maybe she was even more out of it than she’d thought.

Link shifted Farrow’s weight and reached out to open the door. It swung open without a sound to reveal Purah’s laboratory. Link pulled her inside.

Farrow scanned the room for Purah, but couldn’t find the old woman. Her assistant, Symin, stood at his desk on the opposite side of the room, his face buried in a book. A child sat at a nearby table, closing a notebook as they entered. The girl stood on her chair as they approached and squinted at them through a familiar set of glasses.

“If you’re looking for the doctor—” the girl cut off, blinked at them, and leapt from her chair. “Symin! Get my med-kit. Make it snappy!” The child scuttled over to them and tugged on Farrow’s pant leg. “Set her down over here.”

Link followed the girl to a nearby stool, his expression baffled. A moment later Symin appeared with a large case and opened it on the table next to them. Link set Farrow down on the seat, but lingered next to her.

“Wait,” Farrow squinted at the girl rifling through the medical supplies, “where’s Purah?”

Symin gave her a small smile and pointed to the girl. “That would be the doctor.”

“Farrow,” the girl said, giving Farrow’s cheek a gentle tap, “it’s me silly!”

Farrow squinted harder. “No. You’re not.” Her first thought was that maybe this girl was he daughter or granddaughter. But this girl was _too_ similar—the girl’s face looked exactly like Purah’s, if she’d been maybe a hundred years younger “What the fuck did you do?” she heard herself ask.

Purah grinned. “That’s my question. How did you manage to find Link and get shot? Although, I get the feeling those two things aren’t unrelated.” As she spoke, Purah cut through the back of Farrow’s tunic. Farrow could sew it later, if it wasn’t too badly damaged. “Brace yourself,” Purah said the same moment she poured something over Farrow’s injury.

“Ahh! Purah!” Farrow gritted her teeth against the new burning pain that the disinfectant lit in her wound.

“Well if you’re that loud you must be fine.” Purah said. “Symin, mix me some numbing potion.”

Link held out his open book towards Purah. She paused in her work to squint at it. “Yiga clan, huh? I’ll have to send a message to Impa. And don’t bother writing Link, you know I speak sign language.”

Farrow looked to Link. “You know her?”

Link stared back at Farrow with a confused expression and shook his head. It must have something to do with his memory loss. If he’d known Impa, it wouldn’t be odd if he’d known her sister too.

“Link lost his memory,” Farrow said, realizing after she’d said it he might not want her blurting that out. Her head was too fuzzy to think properly.

Purah paused to stare at Link. “I’m . . . sorry to hear that, but not surprised. We’ll talk about this more later. It’s hard enough to focus with this toddler brain when I’m not multitasking.” Purah came to stand in front of Farrow and put her hands on her hips. “To remove the arrow, we’re gonna have to do some surgery. We’ll do what we can to numb you, but it’s gonna suck.”

Farrow grimaced. “I expected that. Let’s get it over with.”

Purah nodded and handed her the beaker of purple liquid. “Drink _all_ of that.”

Farrow took the glass, and before she could smell the contents, she drank it in three gulps. She grimaced against the fishy taste. “Done.”

Purah checked the empty beaker and nodded. “You’ll start to feel it in about five minutes.” Purah snapped her fingers without looking up and darted across the room. “Symin I need paper and ink. Link, where did you fight the Yiga clan member? Did you kill them or did they get away? Details!”

Link glanced down at Farrow and hesitated to follow Purah. Farrow waved him away with her good arm. “I’m fine. Go fill her in.”

Link nodded and stepped away. Farrow watched as he joined Purah at her desk and they began a silent conversation in hand signals. Purah would stop to write something down every few seconds. Farrow thought she caught a few question signs pass between them, but couldn’t track much else. The numbing potion was beginning to kick in, which wasn’t helping.

A moment later Farrow watched as Purah folded the paper into a diamond shape. She drew a strange looping symbol on the front of the letter before holding it up and snapping her fingers. The symbol lit like an ember and bled across the paper. In a moment it had burned the paper from the air, but no ash had been left behind.

Purah hopped down from her chair. “Once Impa reads that she’ll send out a team to get rid of the body and tighten patrols in that area. Luckily, that only thing the clan will know is that a warrior didn’t return from the area, which can easily be attributed to the Sheikah.” She clapped her hands as she came to a stop in front of Farrow. “How are you feeling?”

Farrow stared through her, and blinked slowly. Did her glasses have eyelashes? “Your glasses are funny.”

Purah laughed. “Pretty good then. Let’s get started. Symin!” Purah signed something to Link, but Farrow didn’t understand any of it.

Link gave Purah a nod, but paled a little bit. He pulled up a stool and sat in front of Farrow, facing her. He gave her a wobbly smile.

Farrow smiled back. “You’re a distraction, aren’t you?”

Link’s smile turned a little crooked and he shook his head frantically.

Farrow snorted. “Uh-huh.” Farrow knew he was lying, but found it hilarious for some reason

A sharp pain in her shoulder snapped Farrow out of her amused daze. She reached for her shoulder instinctively, but Link grabbed her hand and pulled it away. He gave her a smile, but his eyes were panicked.

“Bear with it for a little more,” Purah said behind her. “We’ll be done soon.”

Before Farrow could say a word another flare of pain stabbed into her shoulder. She clenched her jaw and squeezed Link’s hand. She stayed that way through the next wave of pain as Purah and Symin muttered behind her. Something gave in her shoulder, and she heard something wooden clunk down on the table beside her. She realized they’d removed the arrow.

“Worst part is over,” Purah said.

A dull pressure tugged at her wound, but it felt more ticklish than painful. Purah must have been stitching up the wound. Moments later, Purah made the last stitch and bandaged the wound.

Purah stepped down from her stool and wiped her hands on a towel. “We’re done, Farrow. Link, help her to the cot in the corner.”

Farrow stood with Link’s hand at her elbow and collapsed onto the cot he led her too. She lay face down. Sleep pulled her into unconsciousness within seconds.

|||((0))|||

Farrow groaned and buried her face in the soft pillow beneath her. She felt the edges of sleep still, and was tempted to return to it, but sighed and turned over. Pain arced across her shoulder as she did, and she remembered where she was and what had happened.

She pushed herself up with her good arm and sat on the edge of the cot. She could see the golden glow of the sunrise through the lab window. A pot simmered in the fireplace, filling the room with the smell of soup. Link and Purah sat hunched over his Sheikah slate at the nearby desk. As Farrow sat up, they both turned to look at her.

“Farrow,” Purah said, “glad to see you’re up. How are you feeling?”

Farrow stood. “Like I was shot in the shoulder. But much better, thank you.” As she said it, she noticed her arm hung in a sling. Probably to protect her injured muscles from further damage.

“Of course,” Purah said and pointed to the pot on the fire. “Grab some soup and join us.”

Farrow did as she was told and sat across from them. “And thank you for getting me here,” she said to Link.

Link snorted and signed something at her.

Purah spoke. “He says ‘That’s my line.”

Farrow smiled. “Eh, we helped each other get here then.” Her smile faded as she remembered what brought them here. “Has Link talked with you about the memory loss thing?”

Purah nodded. “It wasn’t unexpected. We knew the shrine of resurrection would save him, but he was in pretty bad shape when we put him in it. Some memory loss was one of the complications we predicted.”

Farrow blinked. “The shrine of resurrection? What is that? And what do you mean you put him in it?” Farrow knew Purah wouldn’t have had the time to go anywhere like the great plateau since she’d seen her last.

Purah looked surprised as she glanced from Link to Farrow.

Link stared at the table, a conflicted expression on his face.

“I see,” Purah said. “Well, I should let Link explain then.”

Link shook his head and looked up. He gave Farrow and apologetic smile before nodding to Purah.

“I should explain?” Purah asked. Link nodded. “Well then.” Purah clasped her hands on the table. “Farrow, as I believe I’ve mentioned, I was alive during the fall of Hyrule. What do you know about that day?”

Farrow frowned. “The Calamity awoke, stole control of the guardians and used them to destroy most of Hyrule. At Fort Hateno the Princess and the Hero stopped them, but the Hero died and the Princess vanished.”

Purah nodded. “Most of that is true. Princess Zelda went to fight the Calamity. She is the force that holds it back from ravaging this land. She has remained in Hyrule castle for the last one hundred years.” Purah pushed up her glasses and met Farrow’s gaze. “The Hero did not die. He was fatally wounded, but before he could pass, my assistants and I put him in the shrine of resurrection on the great plateau. The shrine is a marvel of ancient technology, and can restore any wound, with time. Link was the Hero.”

Farrow looked from Purah to Link. When she heard of the ancient Hero, a specific person didn’t come to mind, but she’d never pictured a boy younger than her. Link glanced up at her, his expression a mix of guilt and shame. She stood up.

“He’s the Hero?” she asked Purah, her voice a little louder than she’d intended.

Purah’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “Yes. He is.”

Farrow stared at her. “He’s a kid!” Farrow faced Link. “You’re what? Seventeen? Eighteen?”

Link glanced away and shrugged.

“He’s seventeen,” Purah said with a sigh. She took off her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Farrow found such a weary gesture disconcerting on the face of a child. “The kingdom of Hyrule was a different place years ago. I didn’t agree with many of the King’s decisions, but it also wasn’t an easy age to live in.” She put her glasses back on. “Think of it this way: Link was chosen by the goddess as the Hero of courage. We knew it, and when it arrived so would Calamity Ganon. We could either let him live in ignorance until the day Calamity Ganon came for him . . .” Purah glared at the table, “or we could prepare him for it.”

Farrow sat back down. “I see. I’m sorry.”

“That’s all right. I know this is a lot to wrap your head around.” Purah stood on her chair and clapped her hands together. “Now: Link’s Sheikah slate is all fixed up, and so are you, which means it’s time for him to head to Sheikah village. I send a message to my sister and she’s stationed someone to wait for you by the entrance to the pass.”

Purah fixed her gaze on Farrow. “Farrow, I’d like to ask you to escort Link. Not just to Sheikah village, but across Hyrule. He needs to defeat Calamity Ganon before it overcomes Princess Zelda and destroys Hyrule, and to do that he’ll need to awaken the divine beasts. Impa will tell you more when you get there. But his slate is missing most of its map, and with his memory loss, there will be areas he’ll need help through. I can pay you for the trouble.”

Farrow glanced at Link. He was watching her with his best neutral expression, but she could see the hope in his gaze. She closed her eyes. Farrow didn’t quite believe that Link was the hero from the stories. It was hard to equate Link, the kid who’d been afraid of horses, with the Hero of legend from one hundred years ago. The Hero that had defended Fort Hateno and slain waves of monsters singlehandedly. But it fit what she knew about him. Why he didn’t know about blonde hair, how he’d gotten on the plateau, why the Yiga clan member knew his name, and why he was missing his memory. She opened her eyes to find the hope in Link’s expression was fading to disappointment.

“I’ll do it,” she said, questioning her own sanity. “And don’t worry about paying me. I’ll be traveling anyway so I’ll just let him tag along.”

Link beamed. ‘Thank you,’ he signed.

Farrow smiled. “No problem.” She looked to Purah. “I take it we should leave as soon as possible?”

“I think so, yes.” Purah said. “I’ll give you some medicine before you go, and a few supplies.” She narrowed her eyes at Farrow. “And you. Take it easy on that arm for at least three weeks. Understand?”

Farrow waved away the warning with her good hand. “I know, I know.”

Purah squinted at her for a few more seconds before sighing. “I guess that’s as good as I’m getting. Let’s see about giving you some supplies.”

|||((0))|||

As Farrow stepped out of Purah’s lab, she was greeted by an excited whinny. Kazim trotted up and shoved his nose into her face, nearly knocking her over.

Farrow laughed and stroked his mane. “I’m happy to see you too.” When Kazim had finished his inspection of her, she examined his saddle and tried to decide how she’d do this one-handed.

Link tapped her on the shoulder and made a pushing motion then pointed to the saddle.

Farrow frowned, then nodded. “Yes, please.”

Link grinned and helped push her up and into the saddle. She settled and found it was easier to hold the reigns one handed than she’d expected.

Once they were in their saddles, Purah looked them over. “I wish you both luck. You’re welcome back here anytime.”

‘Thank you,’ Link signed.

Farrow nodded in agreement. “See you ‘round, Purah.”

On their way down the cliff Farrow glanced at Link.

“We’re getting you better clothes,” She said, eyeing Link’s ill-fitting shirt.

Link glanced down at his outfit with raised eyebrows.

“I’m getting cold just looking at you,” Farrow said. At just that moment a cold ocean breeze blew over them, tugging at link’s shirt and sending a visible shiver up his spine. “See?” Farrow said, waving a hand at him. “There’s a tailor in town we’ll visit before we leave.”

Link nodded, staring down at his clothes and tugging at the hem.

Farrow snorted and they made their way down the rest of the cliff in silence. As they reached the out skirts of town they passed a looming oak tree. From behind the trunk, Farrow caught the faint hiss of whispering. She narrowed her eyes at the tree, thinking the voices sounded young.

A boy peaked out from behind the tree. His eyes widened when he saw her looking. He yelped and ducked back.

“Hey,” Farrow barked. “Get out here right now. Both of you.” After a moment, the two kids stepped out. The boy was about seven with a mop of black hair, and the girl next to him with dark braids was a little younger.

“What are you too doing out here?” Farrow snapped. They weren’t outside of town, technically, but they weren’t any adults nearby, and the monsters could get bold.

The boy kicked the dirt. “Looking for the new kid,” he mumbled.

Farrow raised an eyebrow. “What new kid?”

The girl pointed to Purah’s lab. “Tim said a new girl lives there.”

They had to be talking about Purah. Farrow sighed. Two kids trying to wander up a cliff, what could go wrong? “Okay, you’re coming with us.” Farrow stepped down from Kazim’s saddle with a twinge of pain in her shoulder. Link hopped down too.

“Uhhh,” the boy glanced around, “you’re not gonna tell our moms, right?”

“No,” Farrow lied, “but you two are coming back into town.” She’d drop them off with their parents and let them chew the kids out. They marched the kids the rest of the way into town, the kids reluctantly following her and Link.

The old man stationed in front of the inn chuckled as they passed. “Their house is just up those steps, if you happen to be looking for it.”

“Thanks,” Farrow nodded to him. After securing their horses at the stable, Farrow turned to Link, but kept one eye on the kids shuffling nearby. “I’m going to bring these two home. You go to the building at the end of town, on the right, and ask for a set of traveling clothes.”

Link glanced back and pointed to the building with a raised eyebrow.

“That’s the one. I’ll meet you there. Oh, and don’t let them sell you that suit of armor they keep trying to pawn off, okay? That things a heavy hunk of useless and don’t let them convince you otherwise.”

Link flashed her a smile and darted off to get his new threads.

Farrow propped her one working arm on her hip and turned her stare on the kids. “Let’s get this over with.”

|||((0))|||

The boy paled as Farrow knocked on the front door. The girl tried to drift away, but Farrow towed her back by the back of her cotton dress. “Nice try.”

The door swung open and an irritated woman peered out. Her expression morphed to surprise, then suspicion when she saw the kids.

“Miles and Becka Smith, what did you do?” The mother’s tone was one all children feared. The boy shrugged and examined his feet. The girl did likewise.

Farrow snorted. “These two were on their way to Purah’s lab. I caught them at the big oak tree.”

The mother smiled, but it wasn’t amused. “Is that so? That’s odd, since I specifically recall telling you both to not pass the inn. Inside. Now.”

The children scuttled passed her and into the house, vanishing into the kitchen. Once they were gone, the mother turned a grateful expression to Farrow. “Thank you. Sorry for the trouble.”

Farrow waved her good hand. “Don’t worry about it. I just don’t want them to do it again.”

“Oh, we’ll have words. Here,” the woman ducked away for a second and came back with a small roll of bread. It was steaming and warm as Farrow accepted it. “For your trouble.”

“Oh, thank you,” Farrow said. “You have a good one.”

“You too.” The door shut, and as Farrow walked away, she caught the raised voice of an angry mother drifting through the door. She smirked and took a bit out of the roll.

She decided to stop by Sayge’s shop before finding Link. She stepped into the shop and the sharp smells of dyes washed over her. She grimaced, finished her roll in two bites, and approached the man.

“Hey, Sayge,” she said, “I’m back again.”

The man turned, vials of colorful liquid in each gloved hand. “Oh-ho! Already? And sporting a new badge of victory I see,” he said, nodding to her injury.

Farrow glared at the sling. “I guess you could call it that. You have another batch ready for me?”

Sayge nodded and set down his vials. He shuffled over to a cabinet and opened the worn oak door. Inside, hundreds of little bottle glinted in the dim light. Syage shuffled through them, rattling the vials as he went. “So, how goes our little business?”

“Well,” Farrow said, digging through her own pack awkwardly to get her bag of empty vials. “A few new customers up north, but nothing much else.”

“Hm, good.” The man withdrew a tray of vials filled with clear liquid. He accepted the bag of empty ones from her, and helped her refill it with the new ones.

Sayge had been the genius behind the hair dye. His son had been born with blonde hair. It hadn’t been much of a problem in the safety of Hateno, but one unlucky day he’d wandered too close to the beach.

A bokoblin had attacked him. A nearby farmer had heard the boy’s screams and chased the monster off with her pitchfork, but the boy had been badly injured. He had some nasty scars on his face and arm, but had otherwise fully recovered.

Sayge had decided to find a way to hide his son, after that. He’d found a safe way to dye hair after three months, and his son had been a red-head ever since.

Farrow had heard of the achievement when she’d visited Hateno a few years back and found the two blonde kids is the town had been replaced with a red-head and a brunette. She was an average tradeswoman at that point, but she’d seen the business opportunity, and more importantly, the chance to save some kids.

After a short, similarly minded discussion with Sayge, they’d shook hands and started the traveling hair dye business.

“Here you go,” Farrow handed him his cut of the profits. They spilt them fifty-fifty, and Farrow was quite happy with it.

Sayge accepted the rupees and gave her a pat on the good shoulder. “Good work. You want to stay for dinner? You look like you need the break.”

Farrow smiled. “Thanks, but I got hired for a time sensitive job and have to leave town as soon as possible. Say hi to the wife and son for me?”

“Of course. Good luck now.” Sayge waved her goodbye, and Farrow left the shop.

She checked the vials in her pack and glanced in the direction of the tailor’s shop. She’d have to talk to Link about his hair. He didn’t have to dye it, but I’d be safer for the both of them if he did, or concealed it somehow.

She shouldered her bag and headed for the tailor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Like something, have constructive criticism? Leave a review! They make my day!


	8. Journey to Kakariko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Thanks again to everyone who's given kudos and left reviews! The feedback for this story has been amazing. Also, this update was sponsored by coronavirus, which has cause all my classes to be cancelled and given me two weeks of vacation, so more time for writing! Seriously though, I'm not worried about coronavirus, but I hope you're all healthy and happy. Enjoy the chapter!

Farrow was feet away from the tailor’s shop when the door swung open. Link wobbled out of the doorway. He wore silver armor from head to toe, and clanked and stumbled as he walked.

She threw her good hand up. “What was the one thing I said?”

Link jerked and turned to face her with a sheepish grin. He raised his hands, presumably to sign at her, and blinked when the iron gloves wouldn’t move correctly. He frowned.

Farrow ran a hand down her face and sighed. “Do you still have some money at least?”

Link nodded.

“Good. Go back inside.” Link raised his foot, tried to turn, and nearly tipped over. Farrow caught his elbow and shouldered him into facing the tailor. “Now do you see why this was a bad idea?”

Link sighed and nodded. They hobbled back into the shop to find it empty aside from rolls of cloth and mannequins.

“Weren’t you just in here?” Farrow asked, looking around for the shop keeper.

“Welcome,” a low voice said right behind Farrow. She jumped, and spun to find a young woman flinching back. She’d been hidden behind the open door.

“Sorry,” the woman said, shuffling at staring at her feet. “I-um . . . How can I help you?”

Farrow took a deep breath and blew it out. “He,” she pointed to Link, who waved, “needs a regular tunic, trousers, and boots if you have them. Something simple. I need a new tunic too.” Her tunic’s shoulder had been sewn roughly back together, but the cut in it was too large to truly mend, and it was very stained.

The woman nodded. “I’ll be right back.” She shuffled off.

Farrow turned to Link and raised an eyebrow. “Can you get that off?”

Link froze, staring at her as if the thought of getting out of the armor hadn’t occurred to him. He turned red and shook his head.

Farrow snorted and pulled his helmet off. “Hope your magic box has room for all this.”

He nodded and Farrow fumbled with one hand at the strap of his shoulder guards. “By the way,” she said, frowning, “I think you should hide your hair.”

Link removed the clunky gloves and signed ‘why?’

“We’re gonna keep attracting attention if you don’t hide it. What happened with the Yiga clan member will happen again.” Farrow’s shoulder twinged. “I’m not saying hiding your hair will prevent that completely, but we could avoid more trouble if you do.”

Link sighed and considered the floor before glancing at her. He nodded.

“Okay,” Farrow said. “Do you want me to dye it? Or you could wear a hood like that,” she nodded to a blue hood on display in the corner.

Link hummed, narrowing his eyes at the accessory.

|||((0))|||

They stepped out of the tailor together. Farrow’s new tunic ended up being a grey and blue tunic with mid-length sleeves. Link had gotten a full outfit. He wore a deep red tunic, with a brown leather breastplate, trousers, brown leather boots, some arm guards, and the blue hood. He already had it pulled up over his hair, casting his face in shadows.

Farrow elbowed him. “How are the real clothes?”

Link grinned and stomped his boots. He signed something that Farrow thought meant ‘much better.’

“Hm, good,” Farrow looked to the edge of the village, her smile fading. “Are you ready to go to Kakariko?”

Link followed her gaze and nodded, his own smile dimming.

Farrow could deny the fear creeping up her spine. She’d accepted the job of escorting Link around Hyrule, and she didn’t regret it, but it was going to be dangerous. Link would be hunted, by the Yiga, monsters, and guardians, and she’d be with him for it. She had no doubt what happened on the road here would happen again, and the wound in her shoulder burned with the memory. 

She took a deep breath. She was used to danger; this would just be a little different. She’d traveled alone, but now she had a partner to back her up, even if the enemies would sometimes be crazy murdering cultists. She could handle it.

She turned in the direction of their horses. “Then let’s get this show on the road.”

They trotted out of Hateno village moments later, the sound of children’s laughter, the farm animals, and human chatter fading behind them. In its place, the rush of wind through the trees and the chirping of birds rose up to surround them.

They reached the fork in the path and Farrow was about to direct Kazim to the right when Link whistled softly behind her. She turned to see him point to the left.

Farrow raised an eyebrow. “Somewhere else you need to go first?”

Link nodded and pointed up, over the tree tops. Farrow followed the gesture and found one of the glowing towers set on the cliff above the forest. “Right,” she muttered, “that’s a thing.”

“Okay,” she tugged Kazim to the left. “Let’s go.”

The path up the cliff lead out of the forest and gave way to rolling fields. It left Farrow a clear view of the road up to the tower. It was clear, except for the roaming dots near the base that must have been monsters.

Farrow looked back to Link. “There’s about four bokoblins waiting.” She frowned at her shoulder. “And I’m not going to be much help like this.” She would be able to make do with a knife, but there was no way she’d be able to draw her bow. And Link didn’t have a sword. He’d left it with the Yiga member he’d killed.

Link’s eyes narrowed as he scanned the tower. He nodded and held out a thumbs up before nudging his horse forward.

Farrow grimaced, but followed. “If you say so.”

When they reached the last few trees before the open stretch to the tower, they stopped and tied their horses to the trees out of sight. Link readied his bow, while Farrow drew her knife. Link crouched low, made a follow me motion, and ducked into the tall grass of the field.

Farrow followed, the blades of grass brushing the pointed tips of her ears. She couldn’t see the monsters past Link’s back and the tall grass, but she trusted he’d keep them hidden for as long as possible.

Link came to a stopped and glanced back at her. ‘Ready?’ he signed. Farrow nodded. Link knelt, drew his bow, and aimed at the base of the tower. After a breath, he let the arrow fly with a twang. Something yelped in the distance, and a moment later several other monsters howled in rage. They’d been spotted.

Link rose and ran to the left, away from her, already notching another arrow. Farrow stayed in her crouch and moved right. When she heard the twang and thud of another loosed arrow, she rose.

The two remaining monsters faced Link as he ran, their backs to her. He had enough distance for another shot, but they were closing in.

Farrow gripped her knife and ran towards the nearest bokoblin, making sure she stayed just to the side to give Link a clear shot if he needed it. She reached the monster and drove her knife down into its spine. It shrieked in rage and surprise before dissolving into a cloud of calamity. Farrow held her breath and danced back.

The remaining monster paused at the noise, giving Link the moment he needed to shoot it. Farrow moved away from the dissipating clouds of calamity, scanning the field. The only movement was the grass rippling in the wind.

“That went pretty well,” Farrow said.

Link grinned and strolled passed her towards the base of the tower. She followed, and when they reached the bottom, looked up. The height of it left her dizzy.

The structure was the strangest thing she’d ever seen. A mesh of metal covered the outside of it, with tiers of a stone-like material protruding from the sides. Inside, a core of glowing orange lit the structure like fire, but she couldn’t feel any warmth coming from it. She couldn’t be sure, but she thought she heard a low hum emanating from the tower. When she placed a hand against the metal she found it cold, despite that the fact that it was out in the sun.

She glanced at Link and he pointed to himself, the top of the tower, and signed ‘wait here.’

She nodded. “Don’t fall.”

He waved a hand before gripping the metal mesh and hauling himself up. Farrow watched him climb, before moving away from the tower to get a better view. His progress was slow, but steady. When he reached the top he pulled himself over the edge and out of sight. A moment later his head peaked over the edge. He gave a wave before disappearing again.

Farrow knew Link used the towers to make a map on his Sheikah slate. She didn’t bother trying to imagine how it did that, but she expected it to be fairly quick. She didn’t expect the deep rumble of sound, like someone had struck the world’s largest bell. The sound was harmonious and low, rolling over the field and over the land. As it did, the spires at the top of the tower rotated to face upwards, grinding with a sound like stone on stone. In the same moment, the orange core of the tower blazed blue.

Farrow’s shoulder’s slowly relaxed as the sound faded and the tower once again became motionless. A moment later Link’s silhouette stepped up to the edge of the tower. She had a moment of panic before she saw the glider in his hands, and he stepped off the edge.

He drifted down, his hood blown back onto his shoulders and his cape fluttering. He landed a few feet away and stowed the glider back in his slate before flicking his hood up.

Farrow walked to stand beside him. “Does the tower always do that?” She asked.

He nodded and power up the Sheikah slate before turning it to face her. She recognized a map of the area, and was amazed at the detail of it. She could see Hateno Village to the east, and the ridges of the cliffs they stood on now. The coast line, which she rarely saw, lay to the south and east in razor detail. “That’s amazing,” she muttered.

Link nodded, and when she was done gaping, put the slate away.

“Do you know how it does that?” she asked, as they returned to their horses. He shook his head, glancing back at the tower.

Link helped her back onto Kazim and they were off again.

For the next hour they traveled through the forest in silence. As they went, birds flitted from tree to tree, insects buzzed somewhere in the foliage, and a herd of deer startled and crashed away from them through the brush. 

When they turned a corner in the road, Farrow relax mood darkened. They’d reach the point in the path when the Yiga member had attacked them. Farrow’s shoulder itched as she scanned the area.

There was no sign of the body Farrow knew should be here, or Link’s sword. During the fight, the path had been muddy, but now it was dried. The imprints of boots and horse hooves marked the dirt, but none of the smears of the struggle they should have left were there. There wasn’t any blood either. It was if the fight had never happened.

“I guess the Sheikah know what they’re doing,” Farrow said. From what she could see, and other Yiga members that came to investigate what happened to their comrade would be at a loss.

Link silently examined their surroundings before raising his hands. ‘Sorry,’ he signed.

Farrow frowned, trying to read his expression, but his raised hood hid his eyes. His mouth was set in a thin line though. “Sorry? For what?”

Link sighed and took out his sketchbook. He wrote, pausing halfway through before turning the page to face her. ‘You got hurt because you were with me. Maybe you shouldn’t come with me.’

Farrow sat back in her saddle and shook her head. “To be blunt: yes, I got hurt because the Yiga member was trying to attack you. This time.” Farrow glared at her injured arm. “But they cause problems for regular travelers, on occasion. If you’re lucky they just rob you. If you’re not, well, people go missing. And eventually, they were going to figure out why blonde kids have stopped appearing. After that, they would have tracked me down.”

Farrow had considered the problem before. Its why she asked the families she worked with never to talk about the hair dye, unless another family had a child with blonde hair. Even then, she knew it just bought her a little time. Eventually the Yiga would have figured out what was going on, and who was responsible. She had the rough plan of going into hiding, or trying to fight, but she wasn’t sure what the best option was.

Farrow met Link’s eyes. “By helping you, I’m helping take them down. By coming with you I’m in danger, but I’m protecting myself too. It’s a preemptive strike, sort of.”

Link blinked at her and nodded, his expression not exactly happy, but a bit lighter.

“Besides,” Farrow grimaced, “pretty sure you saved my life at the end of the fight there.” As she spoke, she frowned, recalling what had happened. “By the way, I thought I saw you—or I thought I saw something strange, when you stabbed her. What was that?”

Link blinked at her, his face blank before comprehension lit in his eyes. He shrugged and shook his head. ‘I’m not sure,’ he wrote. ‘But it seemed like everything slowed down except me.’

Farrow thought that sounded right. Link had moved much faster what should have been possible. And she heard the Hero referred to as the Hero of Time before. Maybe that had something to do with what Link had done. “Maybe that’s one of the things Impa can fill us in on.” Her gaze drifted to Link’s horse. “What her name, by the way?”

|||((0))|||

“How about Willow?”

He shook his head.

“Iris.”

‘No.’

“Coal.”

Link gave her look and shook his head.

They were nearly at the entrance of the pass to Sheikah village and Link still hadn’t picked a name for his horse.

“You’ll have to pick something soon. You’ve had what? Three days to think about—“ Link pulled his horse to a stop, his gaze locked on something ahead. “What’s wrong?” Farrow asked, also pulling back on Kazim’s reigns. She scanned the road ahead. A cliff on their left rose above them and a steep drop into the river on the right left them boxed in. But the road was wide and open, only dotted with a few thin bushes and small trees along the edges, as far as Farrow could see.

She glanced back as Link to see him glancing from her to the road with a baffled expression. “What?” She asked again.

Link signed something—Farrow thought she caught the sign of ‘see’—and pointed to the road. Farrow followed his gesture to small tree growing by the edge of the path. She stared, but couldn’t see anything strange about it.

“Sorry,” she said. “You’ve lost me. What are we looking at?”

Link hesitated, then wrote ‘tree-man.’

Farrow squinted at him, then the tree, and back. “Are you feeling okay?” She reached out to put a hand on his forehead. “You don’t feel like you have a fever . . .”

He pushed her hand away with a sort and dismounted. Farrow sighed, getting the feeling hero-brand-weirdness was going to become a regular part of her life. She dismounted as well and followed Link to the tree.

He ended up stopping next to a tree but facing the space beside it, and signed ‘hello,’ into the empty air.

Farrow stood beside him, eyebrow raised and trying to reserve judgment for now. Link paused and made a few more signs Farrow couldn’t follow before holding out a hand to her.

Farrow blinked and let Link take her hand and raise it towards the empty air. And suddenly her palm was pressed against smooth tree bark, and the empty space had been filled by a looming tree. Except it wasn’t a tree.

“Ah!” Farrow jumped, pulling her hand back from the creature. It was humanoid, twice as tall as her, and looked like a tree that had decided to go for a walk. Its face lacked any details in its features, all that it had was the suggestion of a nose and eyebrows in the shape of the bark and leaf that resembled a beard. Branches stretched from its head and were covered in rustling leaves while its limbs lacked hands.

“Hiya!” The creature said. “Nice to meet you.”

Farrow caught Link watching her panic with amusement, and cleared her throat. “Yes—sorry. Hi. Nice to meet you too.” She blinked. “Who are you?”

“I’m Hestu. Sorry to startle you but most Hylians can’t see us without some help.”

“Hmm,” Farrow managed.

‘What are you?’ Link signed.

“I’m a korok!” Hestu exclaimed. “You’d think of us as forest spirits.”

“That’s . . . interesting,” Farrow settled on. She wasn’t sure how much she liked the idea of giant, invisible tree men walking around, even if this one seemed nice so far. “How many of you guys are around?”

Hestu hummed. “It depends on the forest. There’s not many of us in most forests, maybe two or three at most, but hundred in the Lost Woods! Speaking of, I’m a bit lost. Do you know where I am?”

Farrow didn’t know where the Lost Woods was, but maybe the name explained that. Link took out his slate and showed Hestu the map of the area.

The tree-man hummed, examining the picture. “Ah!” he said. “I see now! Thank you Mr. Hero and Ms. Traveler. Here!” The creature reached into is satchel and withdrew two oranges. He handed one to each of them, and was trotting down the path away from them. “Come visit sometime Mr. Hero!”

Farrow blinked at the fruit in her hand, then at Link. “Mr. Hero?”

Link pulled his hood lower as his face turned red.

|||((0))|||

Grey cliffs rose up on either side of the entrance to the pass. The cliffs formed wall around the path, making the road ahead shadowed from the setting sun. Every so often she could hear the echoing clatter of stones sliding down the cliff from somewhere further into the pass. Moss grew on the grey stone walls, and the occasional trickle of water was visible shining in the dim light.

Farrow eyed the entrance with growing apprehension.

They’d been here for almost an hour, waiting for their contact to show up and guide them in, but since they’d arrived Farrow hadn’t seen so much as a flicker of movement from the pass. And with the setting sun, she was growing nervous.

“Purah sent the message right?” Farrow asked. “I wasn’t just hallucinating?”

Link nodded, but his brow was furrowed. They stood next to each other, their backs to one of the cliff faces as their horses grazed nearby.

Farrow eyed the path back down the hill to the river and sighed. It was too late to make it back to the stable before dark, and this road was too open to camp on. If night fell, they’d have to risk entering the pass for the night. Which shouldn’t be too bad. They didn’t have to too far in, so getting lost wasn’t a problem. But she couldn’t help imagining another Yiga attack, but this time in the dark of night with the cliffs boxing them in.

Link clapped his hands, startling Farrow.

“What?” she asked, seeing his giddy smile.

He fumbled to get his sketchbook. ‘Midnight,’ he wrote and pointed to his horse.

“Midnight, huh?” Farrow thought he’d taken an awful long time to come up with such a simple name, but she could appreciate his careful consideration she supposed.

Link nodded. ‘feels right somehow,’ he wrote.

“Well she’d nearly ink black,” Farrow said, “so I guess it fits pretty well.”

Something dropped into the space in front of her nose. She caught sight of a small, grey orb, before it landed at her feet and burst into a cloud of smoke. The cloud engulfed them in and instant.

“Don’t breathe it!” Farrow yelled, shoving Link out of the cloud and following him. They put their backs to the cliff as Farrow pulled her knife from her belt. She saw Link had his bow drawn.

They scanned the road, but it was empty.

“My apologies,” a deep voice spoke, coming from above them, “but we had to check for any disguising enchantments. Please lower your weapons and we may speak.”

Farrow looked up to see two figures perched on the edge of the cliff, outlined by the orange sky. She could barely make out the white robes and hair that were similar to Purah’s, glowing softly in the light of the sunset.

Farrow and Link shared a look before slowly lowering their weapons. A moment later the figures stepped off the edge. Farrow flinched, but they landed in the grass soundlessly.

One was a man, broad chested with a bushy beard and mustache. A katana hung from his belt, and Farrow was sure he had several other weapons she couldn’t see. Next to him and a little behind, stood a young woman. She wore a scarf draw up around the lower half of her face and had a long knife sheathed at her waist. They bowed.

“It is an honor to meet you, Hero. We received Doctor Purah’s message and we are here to escort you to the village. I’m Dorian, one of Impa’s trusted, and this is Paya, a warrior in training.”

The woman’s eye crinkled in a nervous smile and she gave them a hesitant wave. It helped to break down some of the apprehension Farrow had of her.

“Hi,” Farrow said. “I’m Farrow and this is Link.” Link waved. She wasn’t sure how to handle two warriors being so formal, but she was trying to be polite.

Dorian nodded and gestured to the path. “Are you ready to travel to the village?”

Farrow nodded and went get their horses.

Dorian and Paya walked ahead, with Farrow and Link behind guiding their horses. The high cliffs surrounding them left Farrow uneasy. Water trickled down the face of the stone into a small creek that ran alongside the path. Occasionally a frog would jump in, startled by their approach, and creating a splash that echoed off the stone walls.

It would be too easy to get lost here, or for monsters to pin them in. And her shoulder was starting to ache again. Farrow glanced at Link and found his expression was troubled as well.

She nudged him and spoke in a whisper. “What’s wrong?”

Link grimaced and took out his sketchbook. ‘Nervous about Impa,’ he wrote. ‘I’m nervous about what she’ll tell me.’

Farrow nodded. It sounded like the lady was highly regarded, and someone who knew Link from before the fall of Hyrule. Of course he’d be apprehensive.

Farrow nodded. “I get it. But remember: you don’t owe her anything. We can leave anytime, and I’ll come with, okay?” She smiled.

Link’s shoulder’s relaxed and he returned the expression. There was still some tension around his eyes, but he was more at ease than before.

“We have arrived,” Dorian said.

Farrow looked up to see a wooded gate arching over the path. A layer of red paint coated the entire structure, with a golden eye staring out at them from the center of the arch. As they passed beneath it, Farrow hear a faint hum in the air. On the other side, the cliffs parted around a village.

A waterfall cascaded down one of the cliffs and into a river that snaked through the village. Wooden homes with straw rooves lined the dirt roads and the smell of flowers drifted from blooming trees. Chickens pecked the dirt, clucking softly and several Sheikah walked between houses and gardens of vegetables.

Farrow took it all in and smiled at the smell of fresh turned dirt and flowers. It was a village of warriors, she had no doubt, but it was peaceful. Farrow turned to Link to see him smiling warmly at the sight.

Dorian stopped and turned to them. “Welcome to Kakariko Village. I have business to attend to, so Paya shall take you to see Lady Impa.” He smiled. “I hope you enjoy your time here.” Then he nodded to Paya and disappeared between the houses of the village.

Farrow faced Paya, and found that what she could see of the woman’s face was turning red.

“R-right,” she said, wringing her hands. “My grandmother lives in that house.” She nodded to an ornate house on the far side of the village and set into the cliff. On either side twin waterfalls fell into a pool at the base of the home. “Please, um, follow me.” She turned and stared down the path, her spine as stiff as a board.

Beside her, Link grimaced. Farrow elbowed him gently. “She’s just a person. You got this.”

After a moment Link took a deep breath and he nodded. Together, they followed Paya into Kakariko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have constructive criticism, or liked the chapter? Leave a review and tell me about it! Thanks for reading!


	9. Shrine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! But I stayed up late to make sure I posted this as soon as possible. I'm tired so that's all I'll say for this note. Hope you like the chapter! Thank you for reading!

Paya led them over the wooden bridge, mist from the nearby waterfall passing over Farrow in a cool wave. Two children ran past them, slowed, and turned to stare at them with wide, curious eyes. Three men who’d been speaking in a nearby garden fell silent as they caught sight of Farrow and Link.

Farrow figured outsiders were pretty easy to spot, considering everyone in the village seemed to have white hair, red eyes, and strange, intricate clothes. Farrow with her brown hair, green eyes, and simple tunic stood out like a zora in the desert. It didn’t help that Link, with his gold hair, walked next to her.

By the time they approached Impa’s home, Farrow’s spine had turned to steel and her mouth into a thin line. She was okay with attention. But the attention of entire village of warriors was something else.

Paya led them up the wooden stairs, their boots thunking against the steps. When they reached the door, Paya gripped the handle and turned to them. “Welcome to my grandmother’s house.” She swung the door open.

Inside, the floor was laid with dark wood that matched the walls, and beams of the ceiling. Tapestries decorated the walls, and across from them sat an old woman. She rested on a tower of cushions, her feet tucked under her and a broad woven hat balanced on her head.

She looked up as they entered, the metal beads hanging from the brim of her hat clattering. “Ahh,” she said in a voice that made Farrow think of the whisper of paper, “I’m glad to see you have arrived, Link.” The woman turned her gaze to Farrow. “And I presume you’re Farrow?”

Farrow nodded.

“I’m Impa,” the woman said. “Please, have a seat.”

Farrow picked one of the cushions scattered before Impa’s cushion throne. Link settled onto one beside her. Paya, who’d closed the front doors, sat at her grandmother’s side.

“I’m glad to see you made it here unharmed. Purah informed me of your rather difficult journey. Now, I’m sure you both have questions, but first I’d like to tell you a bit of history, which I think will answer a few of them.”

Link and Farrow exchanged a puzzled look, but turned their attention back to Impa. Farrow figured if Link was from the past, a bit of history would be in order, but she wasn’t expecting a full blown lecture.

Impa took a deep breath. “The history of Hyrule is also the history of Calamity Ganon.”

At the woman’s solemn tone Farrow felt a shiver run up her spine. What did she mean they were the same? The Calamity hadn’t existed until a hundred years ago, right?

Impa continued. “The history of Hyrule is long, winding, and at times fractured. The Sheikah have recorded and guarded this history for longer than any others. Even so, there are times that are dark to us. But we do know the cycle of the goddess.”

In the corner or Farrow’s vision, Link’s shoulder’s tensed. Farrow cast a glance his way, but his expression was more puzzled than alarmed as he watched Impa. Had he remembered something?

“The cycle of the goddess is a loop that has repeated for all recorded time, and usually takes place over a hundred years, depending on the events that follow. It has echoed again and again over thousands of years. The second most recent cycle was one thousand years ago.”

“The cycle can be simplified into three parts. Three souls that are reborn over the ages. The first soul, was one corrupted by the darkness in its pursuit of power. It is Calamity Ganon.”

Farrow grimaced. She felt she should be more surprised, or disturbed, but found she couldn’t summon the feelings. After all the surprises of the past few days, hearing that the Calamity was some evil cycle made a twisted kind of sense. But if Calamity Ganon had surfaced so many times, and the cycle had been known, why hadn’t Hyrule prepared?

Impa continued. “The two other souls stand against Calamity Ganon. Both are blessed by the goddess Hylia, but one is a fragment of the goddess herself.”

Impa must have seen Farrow’s confused look and gave a soft chuckle. “Yes I know it sounds strange. Some theories say this soul is a human form of the goddess herself, but more recent theories suggest this soul is more of Hylia’s daughter. Throughout time, she’s been reincarnated, always of the royal line. She will always have the sacred powers of Hylia, and with it, only she has the power to banish Ganon.”

That must have been the princess then, from the legend of Fort Hateno. If she had Goddess-powers, then the legend of her killing every guardian in that field made sense. But if she was that powerful, why hadn’t she fought more? Farrow itched to ask her questions, but didn’t want to interrupt.

Impa’s eyes drifted to Link. “The second soul is the Hero of Time. He’s also been gifted powers from Hylia, but not as closely tied. He stands as the princess’s partner or knight. Link, you are the most recent incarnation of the Hero of Time.”

Link’s expression was set in determined focus, but Farrow noticed the worried furrow between his eyebrows.

Impa shifted on her cushion. “Now, we can address more recent history. One hundred years ago, we thought we were prepared for the Calamity. Our records listed in detail how the Calamity was defeated the last time it surfaced. An army of machines, and four Divine Beasts, had been crafted to support the Hero and the Princess in their fight against the Calamity and end it swiftly. We sought to replicate that scenario. We excavated the guardians.”

Farrow’s shoulders stiffened and Impa’s expression darkened. “Yes. They were under Hyrule’s control. We didn’t quite understand how they functioned, but we knew how to work them, and so we assembled the army in preparation for the day of Calamity. Likewise, we resurrected the Divine Beasts and found a pilot for each from across the land.”

Her gaze drifted to Link and Impa sighed. “You and the Princess travelled across Hyrule, training and assembling the pilots. I won’t lie. There were some difficulties, ones that matter little now, but we thought we were ready.” Impa’s voice fell to one heavy with the past. “We were wrong. The Calamity awoke in the center of Hyrule, and in an instant it had turned our own technology against us. The army of guardians assembled in Hyrule turned against the town. The pilots ran to their Divine Beasts and fell silent. It happened in an instant. There was no fight, only a desperate evacuation. The city fell within hours.”

Farrow stared at the wooden floorboards and tried to imagine it. She couldn’t. The Calamity was terrifying enough now, but to have it appear one day, with no warning and with no chance of escape. No wonder the fall had been so devastating.

Impa had fallen silent, but took a deep breath. “Luckily, the Princess and Link were away at the time. It gave them the chance to escape. If they had been in the castle the Calamity would have killed them first, and there wouldn’t be a soul left alive in Hyrule today. Instead they made their stand at Fort Hateno.”

“Link,” Impa faced Link, “you defended Zelda until she mustered the strength to slay the guardians. However, you were gravely injured in the fight. Zelda ordered you to be taken to the Shrine of Resurrection. That is where you awoke. She left to the castle to fight the Calamity. She’d still there now, waiting for you.”

Farrow jumped. “What? But how? It’s been a hundred years.”

Impa nodded. “The divine power of the Goddess gives her strength beyond our understanding. But her fight is the reason the Calamity itself cannot leave the castle, and instead must let its power seep out in cracks to take the form of monsters. Link, has Zelda contacted you?”

Link frowned, looking down as he thought. He gave a sharp nod.

“Good,” Impa sighed in relief. “That means she has some strength left. But even so, the Calamity will win, if she is forced to continue for much longer.” Farrow felt a chill run down her back. Impa shook her head. “But first, Link, your memory is missing? Everything before the shrine?”

Link’s lips thinned to a line as he nodded.

Impa sighed. “Then I ask you stay here in Kakariko, and think about what you want to do.”

“What do you mean?” Farrow asked.

Impa gave her a sad smile. “I want to ask Link to take up the sword once again and go to Zelda’s side. But Link,” she turned her gaze to him, “this is not a task you can do without courage. So please stay here, prepare or think, and decide if _you_ want to do this.”

Surprise washed over Link’s face, but after a moment he nodded.

“Paya,” Impa said. The girl let out a squeak as he grandmother turned to her. “Would you escort Link to the inn? I’d like to have a word with miss Farrow.”

Paya rose. “O-of course. Please follow me, Master Link.”

Link shot Farrow a concerned look, but she waved him away with her good arm. “Go ahead, I’ll catch up.”

He nodded and rose to follow Paya. The door shut behind them, leaving Farrow alone with the leader of the Sheikah. When had her life gotten so strange?

“How is your injury, Farrow?” Impa asked.

Farrows mouth twisted. “Healing. Not great, but I’m alive so, not complaining.”

Impa nodded. “I’m glad for it. Now, my sister asked you to escort Link, didn’t she?”

“She did.”

“Then I will say this; please consider for yourself if you wish to travel with Link. If I were truthful, I think it would be better if you did not go.” Farrow’s eyes narrowed and Impa raised a hand, warding off her protests. “As you have seen, this journey will be dangerous, and while you may have the skills to defend yourself against the average thief or bokoblin, the enemies you will face will be far stronger. That Yiga scout was one of the lowest rank within the Yiga, and she nearly killed you. If you encounter a Blademaster, or are overwhelmed by numbers, you would be killed.” Impa fell silent, presumably to let Farrow think.

Farrow drummed her fingers against her knee. “I’ve already considered this. The Yiga were always going to be a problem for me, and as you’ve said, the Calamity is a threat to everyone. I’d rather fight than hide. I’ll admit I have my worries, but I think I’d feel more nervous if I tried to go back to daily life, at this point. And I plan on practicing my fighting skills. I won’t hold Link back.”

Impa smiled. “Very well. Then I’d encourage you to speak with Paya. She won’t admit it, but I think she’d enjoy the opportunity to spar and talk with someone from outside out village. She could also teach you something, I’m sure.”

“Thank you,” Farrow said, “I will.”

Impa sighed. “Now, why don’t you go see the inn. You’ll have a bed there for as long as you like. After that, feel free to look around a bit.”

Farrow pushed herself up with her one arm. “Thank you. I appreciate the hospitality.”

Shutting the doors behind her, Farrow stepped out of the house. A scan of the street revealed a slightly larger building with a straw roof. The sign outside showed a moon, which was usually one of the symbols for an inn. She descended the steps, mist from the waterfalls making her hair damp, and paused at the bottom of the steps. A man leaned back against one of the posts lining the entrance to Impa’s house. As she stopped, he raised an eyebrow.

“Hi,” Farrow said, her nerves returning at his cool stare, “is that the inn?” She pointed to the building.

He nodded. “It is.”

“Thanks,” she said before hurrying away.

She reached the inn’s door without incident and swung it open. The building was built from a dark wood. Warm light flickered from lamps stationed near beds and desks. A strong, tea-like smell wafted over her. A woman looked up from her desk as Farrow entered and gave her a smile. “You must be Farrow. Go on in, your bed’s on the second floor.”

Farrow thanked the woman and spotted the stairs. They lead not to a second story, but more of a loft above the main sleeping area. She immediately spotted Link sitting on one bed, with Paya on another across from him. Link’s hands flashed from one sign to the next, and when they paused, Paya would reply in a soft, stuttering voice.

Link straightened as he caught sight of her. Farrow sat on the bed on Link’s other side with a sigh, the soft mattress dipping under her.

Link signed something. Farrow caught “What?” and “Want,” but nothing else.

“What did Impa want?” She guessed.

When Link nodded she spoke. “Pretty much offered me that same thing. I guess she wanted to make sure I really wanted to go on this journey. Oh,” Farrow sat up and looked to Paya, “would you mind training me a little? Impa said you might be willing to.”

Paya flushed, but a tiny smile formed on her lips. “I-I could do that. I’m not sure how much help I’ll be, but I’d be happy to.” Her smile fell. “Oh, b-but I have chores to do today so-um . . .”

Farrow waved a hand. “Whenever you have time.” She knew Paya likely had work to do. She didn’t expect to be a priority.

Paya stood and flashed them a shy smile. “I’ll come by later, and we could do it then?”

“That sounds great,” Farrow said as Link flashed her a thumbs up.

Paya bowed. “Bye.” Link and Farrow waved as Paya descended the steps, her footsteps fading.

Farrow rolled her aching shoulder and glanced at Link. “So, what do you want to do while we’re here?”

Link tapped his chin thoughtfully, then snapped his fingers. He stood from the bed and made a follow me gesture, heading for the stairs.

Farrow rose to follow. “Where are we going?”

Link signed something over his shoulder.

“I don’t know what that means.”

Link looked over his shoulder to flash a grin at her, but gave no explanation.

|||((0))|||

A new sword on his hip, Link led her to a path near the edge of the village. The dusty footpath weaved through the grass, up the hill, and out of sight. They’d stopped by a weapons shop on the way here, and Farrow had helped Link haggle his was to a decent sword. It was obviously Sheikah made, with a curving silver blade and red leather wrap on the hilt.

“Link,” Farrow sighed, following him up the path despite her apprehension, “if your surprise ends up being monsters, I will be unhappy.”

Link waved her words away, which she hoped meant no monsters were in her future. Minutes later they reached the crest of the hill and as they did a huge figure came into view. At first Farrow thought it was a hut, but she caught sight of the glowing runes and realized it was a shrine. It sat above the village, silent in the evening sun.

“Oh,” Farrow said, following Link to the monument, “were you signing ‘shrine,’ or ‘surprise?” She felt a bit of apprehension at the sight of the shrine, brought up by the memories of ruins and guardians, but it didn’t seem dangerous and she was curious.

Link pointed to the shrine and made the same sign he’d used in the inn.

“Shrine then?”

He nodded and stepped up onto the platform.

After a moment of hesitation, Farrow did likewise. The sound her boots made against the strange material reminded her of the sound of a glass set down on a wooden counter.

Link waved a hand, drawing her attention from her boots and to a raised podium set next to the closed door of the shrine. When he saw he had her attention, he took his slate and pressed it to the face of the podium.

Recalling the first time Link had done this, she was prepared when the slats of the shrine door slid back with a groan, knocking years of dust and dirt into the air. After a moment the shrine stilled, as if it had never moved at all. Farrow peered inside the doorway, expecting a tunnel or stairway, but finding a tiny room instead.

She glanced at Link. “Is that it? I thought you said there was something inside these?”

Link nodded, took her good elbow and led her into the tiny space. Once they were inside, he paused to take her by both shoulders and nudge her to the left, staring down at her feet. Farrow followed his gaze to find he’d positioned her near the center of the glowing ring on the floor.

She opened her mouth to ask what he was doing, when he reclaimed his position by her elbow and the floor beneath them gave way with a hum.

Farrow lost her balance and yelped, but Link kept a firm grip on her elbow until she found her footing.

“Okay,” Farrow said, clenching her composure between her teeth to keep it from slipping. “This is normal?”

Link nodded as Farrow watched the floor of the shrine rising up around them and the little light they had fading. “Okay,” she repeated. Farrow focused on Link’s calm presence as she tried to drown the thoughts of being trapped underground in the dark.

It was only a few moments before a bright light bloomed at their feet. Farrow realized their tunnel had ended, but she couldn’t understand how the light was so bright if they were underground. After a moment their platform settle on the floor of a room that was the strangest thing Farrow had ever seen.

Blue tinted light glowed from runes curling across every surface of the room. Ahead of them the room opened up into a huge space, easily three times the size of the stable houses, and entirely empty aside from a few strange blue lanterns on posts. She thought she heard a hum in the air, but it was so faint she couldn’t be sure.

Link gently towed her off the platform, and the moment his boots hit the ceramic-like floor, a deep voice boomed through the air. Farrow didn’t know the language, but the voice sounded old and echoing.

Farrow was still processing the source-less voice when a rumble behind them drew her attention. The platform they’d come in on was rising back to the sealing.

She shook Link’s arm. “That’ll come back, right?”

He gave a soft laugh and nodded.

“Who was talking, just now?” Farrow asked, sweeping her gaze over the room, but finding no one.

Link frowned and waved a hand to the far side of the room. Farrow scanned the far wall and realized it was less of a wall and more of a screen. She thought she could see something glowing on the other side, but it could have been another lamp.

Link moved away from her. Farrow followed his attention to find a chest, made from the same dark material as the rest of the room. Link tapped the Sheikah slate against the chest and there was a soft click before he threw open the lid. After a moment’s hesitation he withdrew a shield.

He turned to toward Farrow. It was painted black, with a gold Sheikah eye staring out from the center. It was narrower than most shields Farrow had seen, but she guessed it was designed to allow for a better offense.

Link glanced from Farrow to the shield before turning it around and holding out to her.

“Hey it’s your shrine, so your shield,” Farrow said. Taking a step back.

Link shook his head and pushed it toward her.

Farrow smiled. “Okay then. Thanks.” She had to admit, the shield was comforting. With her injured arm, she couldn’t use her bow, which meant she was limited to her knife, so having some defense was a reassurance.

Link held the shield while she slipped her good arm into the straps. Once it was set, Link let go and pointed behind her. Another chest sat nearby, and Link soon opened it to find a sword.

Farrow snorted. “Well, I guess you have an extra now.”

Link held it out to her with a raised eyebrow.

“No. Keep it. I can’t do much with my knife right now, let alone a sword.”

Link nodded and slipped it into the Sheikah slate.

“So was that it? The treasure?” Farrow asked.

Link shook his head and pointed to the screen wall.

Farrow examined the wall and found a doorway. Bars filled the doorway. “How do you open it?”

Link shrugged and stepped forward. They’d taken no more than three steps when a muffled boom filled the room. Farrow froze and Link reached for his sword as a panel in the floor slid down. Before Farrow could ask what was happening, the panel rose again, and a tiny guardian’s eye flared to life.

“Shit!” Farrow raised her shield and glanced at Link. She’d never seen a guardian this small, but she had no doubt it was still dangerous. She was proved right when it’s dome head extended from the body and it withdrew a glowing short sword using a thin metal limb.

Link stepped in front of her and raised his sword.

“You got a plan?” Farrow asked, cursing her injured arm hanging useless in its sling.

Link nodded.

The guardian scuttled toward them, its three metal legs clanking against the floor. Link waved her back with his free hand and the machine came to a stop just feet from him.

Farrow grit her teeth and glared at the guardian over the rim of her shield. It didn’t move though. The same booming voice that had greeted them echoed through the room again.

Farrow watched surprise flicker over Link’s features before he shifted his stance. He waited, only feet away from the guardian.

Farrow’s confusion finally broke her determination not to distract Link. “Why are you standing there?”

Link didn’t move, but the guardian raised its sword. Farrow stepped closer, raising her shield, but Link shook his head.

Blood thundered in Farrow’s ears as the blade came down in a blur towards Link’s head. When the blade was inches from his skull, and Farrow was sure she was about to watch Link die, he blurred.

It was the same thing he’d done while fighting the Yiga clan member, but this time—without the pain clouding her vision—Farrow could really see what was happening. Link’s whole body had blurred, appeared two steps to the left, and struck. The entire motion was much faster than any human could move, but Link had done it.

Link’s sword cracked off the casing of the guardian in a flash of blue sparks, leaving a gash in the machine’s side. The guardian’s eye swiveled to stare at Link. It’s sword, still hanging in the air where it tried to strike Link, rotated to face him.

Farrow realized what was about to happen the moment the sword swung again.

With the same blurred, quick motion, Link leapt. He made it look easy, the way he kicked off from the ground in an arching back flip. His boots hit the floor and he lunged forward, past the swinging sword of the guardian and into the opening it left. He slashed across the mechanism connecting the head to the body.

With another flash of sparks and a screech of metal, the guardian fell into pieces. Its eye flashed one last time before fading into black.

Farrow hesitated, then approached, her shield still raised. “You good?”

Link sheathed his sword and nodded.

“How did you do that?” Farrow asked. With the information Impa had given them, she guessed it had something to do with Link’s status as the hero of time, but it was still difficult to wrap her head around.

Link stared at his feet and did a little jump to the side. When nothing happened he looked up at her and shrugged.

Farrow grimaced. “Instinct then?”

Link nodded before turning toward the far wall. Farrow followed his gaze to the now open doorway.

“Huh,” she said. “Onward?”

Link nodded and together they reached the doorway and passed through. Farrow’s steps slowed to a halt, once she saw what was on the other side.

A large alter sat on a raised platform. On it rested a mummified body, sat in a meditative pose, with a wall of blue lights boxing it in.

Farrow looked to Link, already finding him writing in his sketchbook.

‘They’re the monk of this shrine. Each shrine has one. They made these shrines to help the next hero.’

That must have been what the mini-guardian was; a training session. Farrow stared at the monk, wondering who’d they’d been. It was strange to think that someone who had died so many years ago had thought of and prepared for this moment—had tried to make the world beyond them a better place. Respect rose up in her. She felt honored to be a part of this, even if she was just an observer.

“Now what?” She asked, her voice softer than it had been a moment ago.

Link jerked his head toward the alter and made his way up the steps. Farrow followed.

When they reached the top, Link extended a hand and set it against the wall of blue light. A heartbeat, and the wall shattered into a million spinning shards of blue.

Farrow flinched, but found as they bounced off her arms and chest she didn’t feel a thing. She watched in amazement as the shards hung in the air for only a second before fading away.

The booming voice returned, and Farrow realized it must be the voice of the monk. She stared at the long dead figure, a chill running up her spine.

The voice died away, and as it did, an orb of golden light drifted out of the monk’s chest. It was small, no bigger than an apple, and left spots in her vision. It drifted toward Link, who watched in with a calm expression as it drifted into his chest and vanished.

Link didn’t seem concerned, so she figured she shouldn’t be either. Despite this though, she found herself ready to catch him if he fell, or something. Instead of fainting, Link took a deep breath and smiled. He caught her staring and pointed to the monk with a grin.

Farrow watched as a blue ember appeared on the monk’s shoulder, then another on their chin, and suddenly their body was covered in growing dots of light. Their voice filled the room again as the glow expanded across the body like embers across paper. Soon the whole body was gone, dissolved into drifting blue motes.

Once the last spark had died away, the room felt a little colder.

Farrow’s gaze drifted to Link once again to find him watching her.

“That was the treasure,” she said, sure of it. “What did it do?”

Link grinned and flexed his arm. With the other he signed, ‘stronger.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! They make me smile!


	10. Blue Rabbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I had a lot going on, including job hunting, and every time I tried to write this chapter it felt wrong. But you can thank my sister for the idea that got it back on the right track. I hope you enjoy!

“S-sorry!” Paya squeaked, dropping her fighting stance to reach for Farrow.

Farrow coughed, splayed out in the grass and trying to figure out when Paya had flipped her. “No you’re good,” she managed. She pushed herself up carefully with both arms. She’d taken the sling off two days ago and found her arm mostly functional. She had to be careful lifting heavy things, or moving too fast, but otherwise it was functional. Farrow took Paya’s hand and the girl carefully pulled her to her feet.

Farrow’s various bumps and bruises ached from the past few days of combat training, but her confidence had only grown. Instead of staring up at the sky wonder what the hell just happened, she’d known Paya had flipped her, so she must be improving.

Paya shuffled her feet. “You’re foot work has improved.” She reddened. “N-not to say it was bad, just that w-well—”

Farrow waved a hand, cutting off the girl’s apologies. “I know I wasn’t great. I’m just grateful for the help. You’re a good teacher.”

Paya’s blush darkened. “T-thank you,” she squeaked.

Farrow smiled, and caught sight of someone approaching through the grass. Link waved to them as he walked up.

Link signed, ‘Do you have,’ and finished with a sign Farrow didn’t understand. He watched her with a strange focus.

“What was that last sign?” Farrow asked.

“Honey,” Paya said. “He asked if you have honey.”

Farrow’s eyebrows rose. “I think I have some. What do you need honey for?”

‘Follow me,’ Link signed and stared back toward Kakariko village. Farrow and Paya shared a confused look, but followed.

Link led them to a small deck near one of the village entrances. It seemed like a common area. A few tables and chairs set up with a fire and pot nearby. Standing in front of the fire, a thoughtful look wrinkling her face, was a young girl. Link pointed to her.

Farrow squinted at him before looking to the girl. “Hey kid,” the girl startled and to turn to Farrow. “Why does Link think you need honey?”

The girl blinked. “Um. I told him I needed some for a recipe I want to make.”

Farrow turned her gaze back on Link.

‘Food!’ he signed. His expression conveyed he couldn’t understand how she didn’t see the seriousness of the situation.

Farrow rolled her eyes. “What’s your name?” she asked the girl.

“Koko,” the girl chirped. “So, can I have some honey please?”

Wow this kid had a one track mind. Farrow caught sight of Link doing his best to put on puppy eyes. Koko caught on and turned the same gaze on Farrow. Farrow threw up her hands. “Fine! Wait here.” She turned away from the two moochers and went to raid her bags at the inn. She heard Koko hiss a “yes,” as she left.

|||((0))|||

A new man had showed up in town. Farrow was pretty sure he was Sheikah, with his white hair and clothes, but he was certainly a strange one. His hair was done up in a tuft-like pony tail, and his scrawny frame was decorated in tattoos. Usually, he was stationed somewhere around the village, squinting at his easel and every so often slapping more paint onto the canvas in a fury of inspiration. Today, he stood on the hill above the village, hand on his chin and squinting at the forest.

Farrow and Link were halfway up the path, on their way to collect mushrooms, when they saw him. They paused.

‘What is he doing?’ Link signed.

Farrow shrugged. “Looking for something to paint maybe?”

They resumed their pace and when they neared the entrance to the forest Link walked right up to the man and signed; ‘what are you doing?’

Farrow smirked and rolled her eyes before following. Upon seeing the man’s puzzled look, she translated. “Sorry he’s a very to-the-point kind of guy. I’m Farrow, he’s Link. He’s asking what you’re doing.”

He blinked. “Ah. I’m Pikango.” The man returned his gaze to the forest. “I’m trying to decide how to find a fairy.”

Link tilted his head. Farrow blinked. “Sorry?” Fairies were myths as far as Farrow knew. She was a bit more open to legends and myths after meeting Link, but she still didn’t think an elusive fairy would be hanging out in the forest right outside a village, even Kakariko village.

Pikango huffed a laugh. “I know it sounds strange. But I’ve heard there’s one in this forest and I’d love the chance to meet and paint one.” The man crossed his arms and sighed. “It’s just a matter of finding her without getting lost.”

Link who’d been staring at the edge of the forest for a minute turned to look at Farrow. ‘Do fairies look like rabbits?’

Farrow had to guess the sign he was using for fairies, but got the meaning. “Um. I don’t think so. Why do you ask?”

‘Can you see it?’ he signed and pointed to the tree line.

Farrow leaned over Link’s shoulder and narrowed her eyes. Pikango did the same on Link’s other side.

“What are we looking at?” he asked.

“A rabbit?” Farrow said, scanning the area. For a several seconds she saw nothing. “I don’t—” a small blur appeared, like a piece of dust had floated in front of her vision, and she had to change her focus to see it. It was a glowing blue creature. The size and shape of a rabbit, but with ears like fern leaves and a face similar to an owl, but it was hard to see at this distance.

“Ohh,” she said, “that is weird.”

Pikango frowned and glanced at her. “What are you talking about?”

Farrow guessed this was a situation similar to seeing Hestu. She wasn’t sure if Pikango would be able to see the thing, but she described it as best she could. As she did, Pikango’s eye lit up.

“I see it!” he cried.

At his voice the creature sat up. It’s eye were lantern-yellow as it blinked at them. Then it bolted into the brush.

Link was after it in a flash, with Pikango moving faster than Farrow thought a man his age could, right on his heels.

Farrow took a step to follow them, swore, checked the position of the sun to orient herself, and dashed after them.

She caught up with them soon, and following the glowing blue creature as it dashed through the dark forest was easy enough, but the impact of her footfalls began to rattle her shoulder. The discomfort was quickly becoming a radiating ache.

The rabbit darted left and across a creek. It ran across the water like a pond scatter, its steps causing only ripples. Link crashed through a moment later, followed by Pikango, and Farrow leapt over the water.

Farrow noticed distantly that the foliage was growing thinker, the trees taller, and less sunlight filtered through the canopy.

A moment later Link’s boot skidded to a stop. Farrow and Pikango came to a stop behind him.

They had reached a clearing, full of shallow puddles, reeds, and a giant closed bud in the center. It was three times Farrow’s size and clusters of strange mushrooms grew around it. One patch looked like a ramp up to the side of the bud.

Lights dancing on the edge of Farrows vision drew her gaze. They floated like insect, and she thought she could see the blur of wings in the light, but she knew they weren’t bugs.

“This is amazing,” Pikango whispered.

“I guess you were right about the fairies.” Farrow said.

Farrow looked to Link to find his gaze locked on one of the floating lights. His expression was puzzled as he watched it drift past, it’s light reflecting off his eyes.

Pikango walked passed them and toward the bud. When he reached the foot of the mushroom stairs he paused. “I thought there was supposed to be a fountain.” He glanced at the puddles around them. “But maybe that was a rumor.”

Link joined him and narrowed his eyes on the enormous plant. Then he walked up the mushrooms, raised a hand, and knocked on the plant like it was a door.

Farrow raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think—” A yawn cut her off. It came from the bud, deep and echoing. Farrow crept up behind Link, her eyes locked on the plant and her hand drifting to her knife.

“Oh, sweet boy,” a deep voice crooned, “it’s been so long since I’ve seen a traveler like yourself. Travelers used to give me offerings for protection. But, alas, it has been decades and my power has withered.”

The voice wasn’t overly loud, but Farrow felt it in her lungs anyway. It made her skin crawl. Link, his hands on his hip and expression open didn’t seem to feel her worry, but she rested a hand on his shoulder, ready to pull him back. She hadn’t met a monster beside the Yiga and the average murder that spoke with a human voice, but she wouldn’t be surprised by it. She’d heard stories of creatures that lured people off the road with the voices of friends and family.

“But,” the voice continued, “if you would give an offering, sweet boy, I would return to power, and I could bestow my protection upon travelers once again. It would only be 100 rupees.”

One of the buds petals shifted aside and Farrow jerked Link back down the steps. He fumbled, flashing Farrow a surprised look. Farrow didn’t see it. Her eyes were locked on the hand extending from the bud. It lay palm up, with long sharpened nails painted a glossy red. That alone would have made it strange, but the worst was it was nearly the size of Farrow’s torso.

“Your companion is warry,” the voice said. “Wise. But do not fear. I want nothing but an offering and give protection.”

Farrow didn’t know what to say to that. She didn’t trust the giant, but she didn’t want to anger it in case it wasn’t truly confined to the bud. Before Farrow could work out if they should silently leave or she should say something, a flash of color flew toward the hand.

Link had tossed a rupee across the distance to the palm of the hand. It closed so quickly Farrow thought she should have heard a snap, and it was gone.

The bud shivered. “The power! It returns!” Purple steam billowed from the cracks in the bud’s petals, and Farrow pulled Link back a few more steps, with Pikango close behind.

With a joyful cry the bud pealed apart and bloomed. The steam cleared to reveal a glittering pool at the center of the flower surrounded by sparkling jems, with deep red petals radiating from the center.

Farrow blinked, and the pool exploded. A giant woman sprang from the water, her arms raised and her body adorned in glittering jewelry. Only her upper body say above the water, and she leaned forward to rest her elbows on the rim of her pool. She smiled with red lips and the paint around her eye wrinkled with the motion.

“Thank you, sweet traveler. I am Cotera, the great fairy. Please step forward so I may grant my protection.”

Link met Farrow’s eyes. She shook her head. Link raised his hands and slowly signed. ‘It’s safe. I have a feeling. A strong one.’

Farrow looked back to the fairy’s glittering nails and smile. “I don’t like this,” she whispered.

‘I’ll be careful,’ he signed, stepping away and toward the fairy. Fairy watched him go with a furrowed brow.

Pikango moved to stand by her. “I’ve heard the fairies are kind to those who help them,” he said.

Farrow nodded but kept her gaze on the fairy.

Link climbed the steps and came to a stop feet from the pool. Well within the fairy’s reach. Farrow shuffled her feet and wished for her bow.

The fairy sat back, brought her hands to her lips, and to Farrow’s surprise, blew Link a kiss. Her breath glittered in the fragments of sun that made it through the canopy and swept over Link. It settled on him like dust and he watched with fascination as the dust faded from sight.

“I’ve given you a small protection. Enough to protect from scrapes and small injuries, but not enough to stop a blade, understand? Now, you dear.” The fairy pointed to Farrow. Farrow stiffened. “Oh don’t be shy. Come on now, I don’t bite.” The fairy smiled with pointed teeth.

Link gave the fairy an exasperated look and gestured for Farrow to come over. Farrow grimaced and approached. When she reached the top of the steps, Link shifted to stand a bit closer to her.

Farrow kept her eyes locked on the fairy’s hands as she repeated the same kiss she’d given Link. When the glittering dust settled on Farrow’s tunic and hands she felt a sensation like a breath of fresh air after a long swim. The pain in her shoulder dulled, and she knew that if she ran all the way back to Kakariko she wouldn’t feel a thing.

Her gaze darted up to the fairy. “Thank you,” she said in a quiet voice.

The fairy raised a hand to her mouth and laughed. “A pleasure, sweet girl. Now, would the painter like some protection?”

Pikango cleared his throat and stepped forward. “Actually, my lady, may I request to paint your image? I am no great painter, but I would be honored to be allowed the attempt.”

The fairy leaned forward with a sly smile. “Interesting. I’ll allow it, artist.”

“Thank you,” Pikango said, a grin on his face and he drew his easel from his pack and began to set it up. “And thank you to you two,” he said. “This is likely to take a while, if you want to head back, I’ll follow your footprints.”

Farrow felt a little odd leaving the man alone, but she supposed if the fairy was up to no good she would have done something by now, and if the man wanted space to paint that was his choice.

She and Link made their way out of the clearing and walked back the way they’d come.

They walked in silence for several minutes before Farrow spoke. “That was weirder than meeting you.”

Link threw back his head and laughed.

|||((0))|||

Farrow inhaled as she woke. She lay in bed for a moment wondering what had disturbed her sleep. Silvers of moonlight lay scattered over the darkened wood of the inn floor. The only people here were Link and herself, the inn keeper having gone home for the night.

There was a rustle of cloth behind her. Farrow rolled over to see Link sitting upright in bed. The room was too dark to see his face, but the set of his shoulders was tense.

Farrow sat up. “Hey, you okay?”

Link shrugged. He wasn’t crying, Farrow would have heard it, but he was obviously feeling some kind of anxiety.

She rose and went to sit next to him. “Did you have a nightmare or something?” Now that she was closer she could see the pensive look on his face.

Link raised his hands. The dark made the signs a little hard to follow, but Farrow got the gist. ‘I think so. Don’t remember it though.’

Farrow nodded. She’d had dreams like that before. Every once in a while she’d wake in the night, left to stare out into the dark of the night with the certainty she’d forgotten something important, the hum of adrenaline in her blood, and an impending sense of danger. Often times she’d dream the same thing if she went back to sleep to soon.

“We could go for a walk,” Farrow said. “Might clear your head.”

Link nodded and they both fumbled around until they found their boots and slipped out of the inn.

Kakariko village at night was oddly noisy. Crickets chirped, some chickens clucked softly in their sleep, and bullfrogs called to each other over the trickling streams and ponds. They both wandered through the village, drifting towards the path to the shine. Once they were about halfway up, they sat in the grass and gazed down at the village below. Farrow rested her elbows on her knees. They sat there for a while, the cool night air rushing through the grass and their hair, and the moon a silver sliver above.

‘I think,’ Link signed, then hesitated. His hands hung in the air as he looked down the hill. ‘I think I want to tell Impa I’ll do it. Tomorrow.’

Farrow drummed her fingers on her boot. “Okay. If that’s what you want. But are you sure you don’t want to take more time to think?”

Link shook his head. ‘I feel like I need to do something.’ His jaw tightened. ‘I can’t stand just waiting around here. And I don’t think I could leave it be, knowing what I do. I want to help.’

“Tomorrow then,” Farrow said. They would probably leave the same day. Time was running out for Zelda, according to Impa, and they had to get moving. Would they go directly to Hyrule castle? Or would Impa advise them on a different path?

‘Are you ready?’ Link signed, breaking Farrow from her thoughts.

Farrow sighed. “Yeah. Honestly, I was kinda feeling the same thing as you. I’m used to moving around, to having a goal. This lazing around was starting to get to me.” It would be nice to get back on the road again, despite the dangers.

They sat in silence together for a while still, until Link rose and they silently returned to the inn.

|||((0))|||

Impa gave then a small smile, tinged by something like sadness. “I am glad to hear you’re ready. But I didn’t doubt you would be. You have that same fire in your eyes as you did back then.”

Link and Farrow sat before Impa, having just delivered their decision.

“Now,” Impa said, “I have thought on this for many years, and I believe there are six things you must do the defeat the calamity.”

Farrow stomped down her wince. Six wasn’t a big number, but when the context was ‘things to do to save the world,’ Farrow expected each to-do to be a difficult thing.

“The first four will be waking the divine beasts from the Calamity’s control. As they are now, we believe they are under the Calamity’s control. With this in mind, I think it would be foolish to confront Ganon with such weapons within his reach. In the best case, freeing them may give us the opportunity to turn the weapons on the Calamity, at worst, they will be removed from the fight entirely.”

Farrow nodded along. Four giant weapons built to fight the Calamity were surely very dangerous in it’s control. If they were still active it would be best to either take them back, or remove them entirely.

‘How will I do that?’ Link signed.

Impa nodded to the slate on Link’s hip. “The sheikah slate will give you some control over the beasts. I am unsure of the specifics, as you and Princess Zelda handled that aspect of the plan, but that brings me to the next goal; your memories.”

Link frowned as Impa continued. “You may have seen some images on the sheikah slate. These images were captured by Princess Zelda on your journey together. I believe the images, or the locations these images were taken at, may reawaken some of your memories.”

Link stared down at the slate with a blend of surprise, hope, and a little dread in his eyes. Farrow could understand that. Surely he was curious about his past self, but who was he? What sort of terrible things lay in Link’s past? What pains had been forgotten? Farrow found she held her own apprehension. She liked Link. But if he regained his memories, would he still be the same person? She thought to, but she knew life was complicated.

Impa sighed. “I see your trepidation and I understand. I think they would help you on your quest, but wouldn’t be necessary. I will leave the matter of your memories up to you. The last thing you must do is find the master sword.”

Farrow frowned. “What’s that?”

“It is the sword of the Hero of Time and has traveled with him through the ages. It is a sacred blade with the power to purge the blight of the Calamity. This matter will be difficult. Zelda hid the sword before she faced the Calamity, and she had no chance to reveal where she concealed it before she left to confront the Calamity. For this task, I would suggest you listen on you travels, to rumors, signs from the goddess, or for messages from the princess.”

Link gave a slow thoughtful nod. It was a lot to take in at once. But they could do it same as Farrow did everything: one step at a time.

“Where are the divine beasts?” Farrow asked, taking out her map and rising to show it to Impa. Impa marked four locations with a withered hand and Farrow marked the apots in ink. One in the desert, one in Rito village, one on the volcano of the Gorons, and the last in the lands and waters of the Zora. Farrow grimaced. This would be a long journey, with how far apart the beasts were. Stack the master sword, Link’s memories, and the time it would take to actually handle the beasts, and well . . . they would be working together for at least a year, likely more.

Farrow took a deep breath and examined the map. “I recommend we go to Rito village first.”

At the sound of her voice, Link shook himself from his thoughts and rose to the look at the map with her.

Impa hummed curiously. “Why so?”

Farrow stared at the map. “The Gerudo and Gorons have some serious environmental hurdles we’ll have to get through, which means more prep time. And the Zora’s path is over run with monsters. Rito village is the furthest, but also the easiest to access and the one I’m most familiar with. It will make a good trial run.” Farrow had visited the Rito on several occasions and new the roads well. She didn’t like how far away it was, but they would have to get there at some point anyway.

Impa nodded. “Your assessment is sound. I agree. Link?”

Link shrugged before giving a thumbs up.

Farrow folded her map. “Okay. Let’s get packed.”

It only took a few minutes to get their things in order. They had made a point not to settle too much.

They stood at the gates of Kakariko with their horses, ready to depart. Paya had joined them, and after a moment of shuffling, wrapped Farrow in a hug. Farrow returned it. When they pulled apart Paya pressed a Sheikah short sword into her hand. “Be safe.”

Farrow slipped the sword into her belt. “Thank you. For everything. I will.”

Paya hugged Link and stepped back.

Impa regarded the both of them with a solemn gaze. “I wish you both safe and swift travels. We will be praying for you, and should you ever need help, you come here and you will receive it.”

“We will,” Farrow said. “And we’ll be safe.”

Link slung an arm around her uninjured shoulder. ‘We’re a good team.’

Impa smiled. “Good luck. And may the goddess watch over you.”

Farrow and Link mounted their horses and with a final wave, exited the gates of Kakariko. The moment they passed through the gate, the village vanished behind them, replaced by innocent trees and rock.

They left the gorge in silence and once they’d left the cliff faces behind them and returned to the road, Farrow felt the weight of it settle on her. They were going to save Hyrule. And every monster, Yiga clan member, and piece of Calamity would eventually know it. Link had his hood back on again. But the anonymity it granted them would last forever.

Farrow looked out over the fields of Hyrule and thought of all its beauty. The glittering snowy mountains of the north, the bronze desert, the blue waters and welcoming villages. She steeled herself. She’d fought monsters before, this was nothing new.

“Hey Link,” she said grinning.

He looked to her, eyebrows raised.

“How do you like snow?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And thank you to everyone for the kudos and reviews!


End file.
